tie-dye shirts are rainbows and you know what that means
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Destiel AU hooray! Dean is a mechanic in Lawrence and Sam goes to the local college, they live next to Lucifer&Gabriel Novack, owners of a local coffee shop. Their younger brother Castiel moves in with them and starts working part time at the coffee shop while also attending college and doing bike tricks. Dean falls for Cas when he falls into a pile of his leaves. we bit of Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**So I finished my last chapter story, and I knnnnooowwww I'm still writing two other Destiel AU's but I just love themmmm and I had to start a new one so hear it is. **

Castiel Novack just moved to Lawrence, Kansas a few days ago to live with his two favorite older brothers; Lucifer and Gabriel. He moved because they were right and he was wrong and he couldn't deal with living a lie anymore. Lucifer and Gabriel had both moved to this unknown little town to get away from their ruthless parents and eldest brother Michael because they were strict, religious, close minded bastards that didn't approve of Lucifer and Gabriel's life choices. So they moved away.

Castiel was upset that they left but he hadn't listened to them and he stayed because he believed that his parents were just being stubborn and that they would love him no matter what. Apparently that was true, until he told them he was gay. In an instant he changed from their beloved youngest child to an abomination. Even his two oldest siblings Michael and Anna refused to even look at him. So he called Gabriel and came to live with them. He transferred to the local university, lived with Gabriel and Lucifer and worked at the little coffee shop they had started from the ground up called Fallen Angels Café.

A lot of the time his brothers complained about him being a stick in the mud because he liked to read and wasn't a fan of partying, but he did like to have fun, just not the drinking, getting wasted and not remembering anything kind of fun. Castiel loved to ride bikes. He'd learned how to ride a bike at three years old and started learning tricks when he was around seven or eight. Back home in New York he'd entered a lot of competitions when he was in high school. It was the only thing about Castiel that his parents weren't overly fond of because they thought it was dangerous, and then he told them he was gay and they decided they liked the bmx stunts a lot better.

He was currently speeding down his street, it was paved yesterday, and the only protection he had was his helmet that barely covered his shaggy raven colored hair. He was wearing straight leg, not skinny, faded black jeans that fit in all the right places as Gabriel said, a pair of high top converse, and a snug fitting tie-dye short sleeved shirt. He only rode in t-shirts because he liked the feeling of the wind on his arms. It was only the middle of fall anyways, the only thing on the ground was leaves, not frost or snow. He'd been riding around the neighborhood all morning just practicing some basics and now he was heading home so he could drink some hot coffee and read a little before he had to go to work with his brothers. The shop always opened at noon on Saturdays.

He was doing a wheelie as he approached his house when he saw a stick in front of his bike, but he saw too late, hit the stick and flew over the handle bars into the neighbors giant pile of leaves. He landed on his back with a loud thud, the leaves didn't cushion the blow nearly as much as he wanted them too. He opened his eyes after a minute to see two people he didn't know looking down into his face. One of the men was really tall and had long locks of hair, he looked to be about the same age as he was, freshmen in college, and he had a strong jaw and calm green-blue eyes tan skin, and a muscled chest. He almost looked like a puppy. The other man next to him was gorgeous, and it took the last of breath that Casitel had and ripped it from his chest. His features were even more chiseled then the taller man, even though this man wasn't even close to short. He had short sandy hair, it looked so soft, and he had freckles dancing across the golden skin of his face. And his _eyes_. They were the greenest green to ever green. He gulped.

"Hey, did you hear me? You alright, man?" the green eyed man asked a second time, and Castiel realized he was being spoken to.

"Oh uhh, yes, I think I'll be alright." he said in his grumbly voice.

"You should be more careful trying to pull tricks like that." the taller man said concerned and Castiel only smiled.

"That wasn't a trick, merely something to warm up with." Casitel said chuckling.

"You can do better? Because that wipe out right there suggests otherwise." the green eyed man said raising an eyebrow.

Castiel chuckled, got back onto his bike, rode down the street and came speeding back, did a simple tail spin off of a tree stump in front of the two men's house, winked at the green eyed man and rode away.

Now Castiel was riding around the neighborhood breathing heavily and his cheeks are flushed and he really hopes he didn't make a fool of himself. _why did I wink? Why the fucking hell did I wink? _because he's hot Cas that's why you winked, Goddammit.

He also realized that he was going to be late for work, so much for relaxing for a little while. He rode over to the café as fast as he could. He wasn't going to change anyways, he never wears the dress code for the shop, it aggravates Lucifer more than it does Gabriel but he thinks that they let it slide because they know he's never liked not being able to express himself and it's his own little rebellion against the world.

Castiel slides to a stop just outside the shop and gets off of his bike, walks it and himself into the diner and behind the counter. He sets the bike up against a back wall and pulls on a navy blue apron, then heads into the back.

"What took you so long baby bro?" Gabriel asked coming back from the register and handing him some dishes to wash.

"Well if you must know, as I was heading home I was doing a wheelie and didn't see a stick on the side walk and I wiped out and flew into a neighbors pile of leaves." he said simply.

"You oughtta be more careful." Gabriel said a slight hint of concern sneaking into his voice.

"You know Castiel's careful Gabe, let him have some fun." Lucifer said coming back behind to help with some of the dishes.

"Yeah I know." Gabriel said and went back out to the register. They heard him greet some customers rather excitedly, "Samsquatch! Dean-o! bout time you guys got in, haven't seen you in a week!" Lucifer and Castiel rolled their eyes and then Gabe handed him an order for the quiet old couple sitting at the window. Castiel efficiently completed the orders and as he walked around the counter to give it to them he stopped when he saw the two men standing in front of the register.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXX**

Dean Winchester was 22 years old, he worked as a mechanic at his uncle Bobby's auto Repair shop and coached little league baseball in the spring, but it was fall and he and his younger brother Sam, 18, and a freshmen at the local university, were bagging up the excessive amount of leaves on their front lawn.

They lived in their parent's house, which was now theirs, and Dean drove Sam to college almost everyday, sometimes he walked. Their mom died when Dean was four and Sam was only six months old. It was a car accident, their Dad was driving, so naturally he blamed himself. He drank a lot, was pretty abusive, when they were small Bobby, a close family friend, often took them to his house whenever their father was in a drunken rage. In high school he did so less and so Dean had to protect Sam from a lot of the beatings, he got the brunt of them. One day a month or two before Dean turned 18, he came home from his best friend Jo's house to find his Dad passed out on the couch, and Sam unconscious on the floor bleeding from the head with several broken bones. That was it for him. He carried Sam to his room, then woke John up, punched him in the face a few times, and told him to leave. He told him he wasn't allowed to come back and to never come back, that he could take care of Sammy on his own. He would be 18 soon anyways.

They lived with Bobby until Dean became an adult and then Dean signed the papers that gave him legal custody of his younger brother. He worked three jobs, Bobby's shop, at Jo's mom's bar the Roadhouse, and as a bag boy at the local grocery store until Sam was old enough to work himself. Then during Sam's senior year they both had one job, Dean as head mechanic at bobby's shop and Sam bartended at the Roadhouse as Dean had done a few years before. Dean cleaned out his bank account and tried to give it to Sam for college tuition but Sam refused, and surprised Dean by telling him he got a full ride to the local university and would transfer to Stanford for his masters degree after four years of college.

Ellen and Jo Harvelle and Bobby Singer had become a new family for the boys after their father became a drunk. Ellen has been a mom to the both of them, a great one, and Jo like a sister, and Bobby has been the best father figure that anyone could ever ask for. Dean came out as bisexual the same year his father left and it honestly didn't surprise anyone, and he had a boyfriend, Benny, for a while before he broke up with Dean and moved down to Louisiana, Dean new they were growing apart for a while anyways so they were pretty okay with separating. They still kept in touch as friends. Recently Dean had just had a few one night stands, nothing special.

Sam was still working part time at the roadhouse to help with groceries and what not, he didn't have to pay for room and board because he lived at home, but he didn't mind, he loved living with his brother.

"Hey Sammy, hand me that rake would ya?" Dean said pointing at one of the rakes leaning on the front porch.

"Sure," Sam said and when he turned to pick up the rake he saw a man riding his bike, wheelie-ing to be precise and he saw the stick on the ground, "whoa, Dean!" Sam shouted pointing and the brothers watched as the young man wiped out and landed in one of their piles of leaves.

"ooh" they said together and Dean cringed a little. Then they ran over. The Winchesters looked down at the young man, he looked to be about Sam's age. Dean looked him over a smirked a little, he was really hot. His jaw was all angles and covered in stubble, his cheek bones were high and his lips were full and pink. He was lean but muscled, Dean could tell that through his shirt easily.

"Dean, stop checking him out and help me see if he's okay." Sam said elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Oh yeah sorry, umm hey," Dean said shaking the guys shoulder, "Hey can you hear me?" Dean asked loudly.

The man opened his eyes slowly and Dean almost fainted. _they were so blue._ this man's eyes were the bluest blue he'd ever seen, giant round orbs that widened when he saw the two men standing over him. Dean watched as he inhaled sharply and blinked a few times.

"Hey did you hear me? You alright, man?" Dean asked again.

"Oh uhh, yes, I think I'll be alright." the man said in a deep grumbly voice that made the hair on the back of Dean's neck stand up.

"You should be more careful trying to pull tricks like that." Sam said concerned and they watched as the man smiled to himself.

"That wasn't a trick, merely something to warm up with." the man said chuckling, and the sound made Dean's pants tighten a little. He swallowed.

"You can do better? Because that wipe out right there suggests otherwise." Dean said regaining his confidence and lifting an eyebrow.

They watched as the man chuckled again, making Dean shiver, and then got back onto his bike and sped away, Dean admiring his ass the whole way down the street, and then he turned around and came speeding back, did this twisty awesome thing off of the tree stump in front of the Winchester's home, winked at Dean and rode away.

Dean blushed furiously and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Sam was laughing.

"He winked at you dude." Sam said grinning at his older brother.

"I know he fucking winked at me Sammy," Dean growled and picked up the rake, "_Goddamn fucking gorgeous fucking winked at me fucking fuck._" Sam heard Dean grumble under his breath.

"You okay Dean? Or do we need to go and chase after your soul mate?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Damn sassy giant.

"Shut up Sammy. We'll just finished the leaves and head over to the café for some coffee alright?" Dean said a little aggravated and Sam nodded.

Dean parked the impala in front of the brother's favorite local coffee shop, Fallen Angels Café, they sold the best pie in town and the coffee was great, not to mention the owners, two brothers, Gabriel and Lucifer Novack owned it, they were close friends and happened to be their neighbors.

They walked into the café, they hadn't been there in around a week, they'd been busy with fixing up the house and work and what not, they were usually regulars. Dean noticed a bike leaning against the wall behind the corner but he didn't think anything of it. A minute or two after they walked up the counter Gabriel found his way behind the register.

"Samsquatch! Dean-o! bout time you guys got in, haven't seen you in a week!" he said excitedly.

"Gabe, you're our neighbor, we see you everyday." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"no no no, I see _you_ everyday." Gabe said poking Dean's chest over the counter, "I barely see your handsome brother over here because he's always at school anD NEVER VISITS ME ANYMORE." Gabriel said pretending to be upset.

"I'll try and pop in more with Dean okay?" Sam said smiling down at his friend and watched as Dean froze and widened his eyes.

Dean was nervous as shieehhttt. The really hot biker kid that he'd unfortunately not gotten the number of was standing behind Gabriel, wearing the same navy blue apron as Gabe over his normal clothes obviously not caring about the café's dress code. He no longer had a helmet on and Dean could see his hair. It was raven colored, practically black, and it was shaggy and sticking up everywhere and all Dean wanted to do was run his fingers through it, even though it looked like some already had.

Gabe turned around and sighed.

"Cassie, what the hell are you doing? Go give them their food silly, or I'll have Lucifer fire you." Gabe said playfully.

Dean watched as the man, or Cassie, snapped out of it and rolled his eyes at Gabriel, gave the old couple their coffee and pastries and then said to Gabe, "Lucifer will not fire me Gabriel, and I've told you a million times _not _to call me Cassie." Dean swallowed, his voice was just as deep as it was before.

The so called Cassie turned to Sam and Dean and said, "Hello again," then turned to Gabe and said, "Gabriel I wiped out on their lawn."

"Uh hi?" Sam said.

"Hey." Dean all but whispered.

"Oh! Ppffttt, duhh." Gabriel said smacking himself in the forehead, "Introductions. Dean-o, Samsquatch, this is my baby bro Castiel, Cassie, these are the guys I told you about, their our neighbors. Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Oh uhh, hello, again? It's nice to meet you." Castiel said blushing.

"Nice to meet you too." Dean and Sam said at the same time. They do that a lot.

"Alright Cassie, go get their coffees, jeez." Gabe said and pushed his younger brother back into the kitchen.

"So uhh Gabe, you know Castiel does all those tricks on his bike? He almost broke his neck." Sam said still concerned and Dean looked up for an answer to. Anything about Castiel seemed interesting.

"Yeah, ever since he was little, a wheelie is nothing for him." Gabe said offhandedly.

"Nah he said it was a warm up and then I kind of challenged him to prove he was better and he did this really wicked spinning thing off of a tree stump." Dean said clearly impressed.

"A tail spin? Pfft, that's nothing for Cassie, you should see him on the college campus." Gabe said smiling proudly.

"Or when he gets a hold of a half pipe or an empty in ground pool. He's ridiculous." Lucifer said emerging from the kitchen.

"Lucifer, Gabriel! I can hear you talking about me! Please stop I am not nearly important enough to distract these men from their lives." Cas said following behind Lucifer.

"It's alright Cas, we don't mind." Dean said smiling and winked at him and Castiel blushed and smiled at the nickname. Ha, Dean thought, revenge for earlier.

"You go to the university?" Sam asked.

"I do, I just transferred three days ago, when I arrived here. I'm studying to be an art teacher." he said simply.

"Oh cool, I'm studying law there. Maybe we'll run into each other." Sam said smiling at his new friend.

"That would be nice." Cas said and he and his brothers returned to their job while Sam and Dean sat in a booth. Sam was looking at his brother, waiting for him to say something.

"God Sammy he's so hot." Dean sighed and let his head thump onto the table.

"So ask him out?" Sam asked, "He did wink at you."

"Sammy it's not that simple," Dean said tiredly, "I mean he goes to college and wants to be a teacher and talks like he's a fucking genius and I'm a mechanic that barely finished high school. People like him never like people like me."

"Dean, I can't believe you fucking think that. You're an awesome guy Dean and anyone would be lucky to have you." Sam told his brother.

"Thanks kiddo, but I don't really wanna talk about it. I'd rather just try being his friend, there's less hurt involved, don't tell him anything we just said alright? Ughh, let's just…drop it. Okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

**XXXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Back behind the counter and in the kitchen Gabriel cornered Cas.

"You like him don't you." Gabe said simply.

"Ughh Gabriel he's unbelievably gorgeous." Cas said exasperated and sunk to the floor.

"So ask him out?" Gabe said, "Cassie, he gave you a nickname and winked at you. Dean-o only gives nicknames to the people he likes."

"Gabriel, he's probably not even into guys, did you see him? Ugh, and even if he was you think he'd want to date someone like me? I do tricks on bikes and I wear tie-dye shirts and I'm not even in his league. He could have anyone he wanted with that face." Cas put his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

"Cassie listen to me, _you _could have anyone you want, you're an amazing person, you need to know that." Gabe said to him sincerely.

"Thanks Gabriel, and even if he did want to date me….I don't know if I'd be ready. Not after what Michael said to me… I'm not ready yet. Every time I think about a guy in a romantic way Michael's voice just screams in my head." he said tearing up a little.

Gabriel sighed angrily and sadly. He will never forgive his older brother Michael for telling Cassie that he was worthless and an abomination and that he was no longer part of the family. Never. It damaged Castiel mentally and he's still recovering from it.

"Well at least try to be his friend? Because frankly, he's going to try and be yours. Dean's my best friend, and I have the biggest crush on his younger brother that you could not even fathom. So try?" Gabe asked.

"You have a crush on Sam?" Cas asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been crushing on that giant since Lucifer and I moved here." Gabe told him.

"Yeah I'll try and be friends with him." Cas nodded smiling at his brother.

He only hoped that he wouldn't end up falling in love with Dean in the process. Little did Cas know that Dean was thinking those same thoughts.

**So that's the first chapter! Do you guys like it? If you're even reading it…? If you do read it can you leave a review? That would be awesome. I love reviews. Pls? **

**One love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow two reviews and two favorites already? You guys are super DUPER AWESOMMEEEEEE. I'm writing another chapter cause I have like mega writers block for the other to chapter stories I'm writing. **

**Enjoy :D**

Dean sighed. He'd been thinking about Cas a lot. And it'd only been two days since he'd first met him. He'd decided that he would become Cas' friend, he would just hide his feelings, because Cas seemed like a cool person and how could he ignore him when his best friend was his brother?

It was a Tuesday, Sammy wouldn't be home for a while because he worked at the library right after his classes, so Dean decided he'd head down to Fallen Angels Café and see if Cas was working, and if he wasn't he could always ask Gabe where he was.

He walked into the diner and saw that Cas was in fact there but he was on break and he was sitting in the far booth in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest, reading a book. He was wearing black jeans similar to the other day but Dean saw he was wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt instead of his tie-dyed one. Dean smiled.

He nodded to Gabriel and Lucifer and smiled at a few of the people that were sitting in the shop that he knew from town and then sat opposite Castiel.

"Hey Cas." Dean said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice, "Thought I'd find you here."

"Oh, hello Dean." Cas said setting his book down and smiling, "Why were you looking for me?" he asked curiously and to be quite honest he was very happy that Dean sought him out.

"Well you are new in town so I thought, hey I don't have anything to do after work, why not show Cas around?" Dean hesitated, "Would you…would you like me to show you around? I mean, if you're not busy of course." Dean added the last part quickly.

Cas chuckled, "That would be awesome Dean, I would love to have you show me around, where are we going first?" Cas asked smiling. Dean's face broke into a toothy grin and Cas found that he enjoyed seeing him smile like that, and the fact that he's the one who caused the smile? It made him happy.

"I was thinking I could show you the Roadhouse, my aunt Ellen owns it, I mean she's not really my aunt but she's been like a mom to me all my life so Sammy and I call her Aunt Ellen, but anyways It's not open right now because it's a bar but she lets me come in whenever I want so I thought it would be a cool place to go an—" Dean was rambling and Cas stopped him.

"Sounds great, Dean, let me just tell Gabriel that he needs to take my bike home." Cas said and got up to find his brother, leaving a smiling Dean sitting at the booth.

"Hey Gabriel?" Cas said walking around the counter.

"Sup Cassie?" Gabriel asked popping his head out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Dean, he's going to show me around town." Cas told him.

"Oooooohhh, ho ho hoooh, gotta date with Dean-o huh?" Gabriel asked waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"No Gabriel, we're just hanging out as friends okay?" Castiel said looking at his brother seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take your bike home, go on, don't wanna keep the stud muffin out there waiting." Gabriel said smirking and waved his brother away.

Cas walked back over to Dean who stood still smiling and lead the way out of the café and to his car.

"So it's about a five minute drive from here it wont take very lon—Cas?" Dean asked turning to Cas who had been standing frozen in front of Dean's beautiful 67' Chevrolet Impala; black.

"_This _is your car?" Cas asked in disbelief.

Dean grinned, again. "Sure is, baby here has been in my family a long time, I keep her pretty and runnin' nice." He told Cas as they got into the car.

"You fix her up yourself?" Cas asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm a mechanic. I work at Singer's Auto Shop down the road." Dean told him.

"PFft, that's impressive. All I can do is draw and mess around on a bike." Cas said smiling at Dean, and Dean blushed.

Dean reached into the glove compartment, right across Cas' chest practically, and pulled out a cassette tape that he shoved into the tape player and turned the music up. He picked Aerosmith. Cas looked down at his shirt and grinned.

"You got good taste in music Cas." Dean said looking over at the boy and smiling when they came to a red light.

"Thanks, Aerosmith is my favorite band, but I have to say I do really love the Beetles, and Kiss, and Queen and ACDC…" Cas listed off a few.

"Wow you have really good taste in music. Personally I'm a Led Zepplin, Lynyrd Skynyrd, type of dude, Kiss and ACDC though? They rock." Dean explained.

"Zepplin rules." Cas told him and Dean almost fainted because he told that to Sammy almost everyday, "I've never been to a concert though, my parents never let me when I was in high school."

"What? You've never been to any concert of any band ever?" Dean asked incredulously.

Cas shook his head.

"Wow, that's depressing. I've seen Aerosmith twice, and I saw Kiss three times." Dean told him, "My Uncle Bobby, once again not really my uncle, knows a guy and gets me tickets whenever he can, maybe we can go together sometime."

"That would be amazing." Cas said blushing a little but grinned widely.

The rest of the drive was silent, it was only a few minutes but it felt like hours to Dean. He didn't know how he was going to do this, Cas was just so amazing, and he needed to find a way to keep his feelings to himself.

"Alright this is it." Dean said pulling over and parked in front of the Roadhouse and as Cas got out he found the spare key Ellen had given him and he himself and Cas in.

"We are closed; I swear to Mary the mother of God if you picked that lock and are trying to steal somethin' I will shoot your balls off." Dean heard Ellen shout from the back.

"Ellen! Chill! It's just me, Dean, sorry I forgot to call and tell you I was comin'" Dean shouted back and soon Ellen came striding out of the back with a shotgun in her hands. She set the gun on the bar and walked over to give Dean a hug.

"You better be sorry boy, I almost shot you." she scolded with a smile on her face, "Well Dean, you gonna introduce me to this handsome friend o' yours?" she asked looking at Cas.

"Oh right, uhh Ellen this is Gabriel and Lucifer's little brother Castiel, he moved here a few days ago and I'm showing him around, Cas this is Ellen Harvelle." Dean said gesturing to both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Cas said smiling warmly at her.

"Oh I can already tell you're different from your brothers, it's nice to meet you too." She said smiling back and Cas chuckled.

Dean and Cas sat at the bar and ordered some food from Ellen, even though they weren't open for a few hours she said she wanted to cook them something. They talked for a little while about their families, not quiet opening up about the very personal predicaments that they were both put in by their parents but how they grew up and what it was like where they lived and what not. Cas talked about art, Dean talked about cars and they talked about their brothers.

"You don't have to hide it from me Cas, I know Gabe has the hots for Sammy." Dean told his friend as he took a bite of his food.

"What? You do?" Cas asked shocked.

"Of course, Gabe hits on Sammy every chance he gets, and behind all the jokes and fun, I can see how much he cares about Sam, now if only I could get Sam to see he feels the same way." Dean said grumbling.

"Sam's gay?" Cas asked in surprise.

"No, he's bisexual. He came out not long after I did, it's kind of funny really. Two sons of a homophobic dad come out as bisexual." Dean said lifting his hand across the air like it was a news paper article. Cas smiled sadly.

"I know exactly how you feel. As I told you before, my parents were very religious, so when I told them I was gay? Oh no, they didn't like that. They disowned me, that's why I moved her with Lucifer and Gabriel." Cas explained.

"Awh, Cas I'm sorry," Dean said resting a hand on Cas' but only for a moment, "My dad never really knew because I kicked him out before he could. I've had full custody of Sammy since I turned eighteen." Dean told Cas but didn't go into any more detail.

They were finishing their food and talking about their favorite Aerosmith songs when Jo and Ash walked in. Dean smiled when he saw his friends and waved them over.

"Hey big brother, whatchya doin here?" Jo asked pecking Dean on the cheek and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Ash went to take a leak before coming to say hi.

"I'm showing Cas around, Jo this is Cas, Gabe and Lucifer's brother, Cas this is Jo Harvelle."

"Cas?" Jo asked.

"My full name is Castiel, but Dean has taken to calling me Cas, I like it, it's better then Cassie." Cas said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you Cas, my full name is Joanna Beth, Dean started calling me Jo when we were really small. Guess he has a thing for nicknames." She said smiling in return and when Cas looked away to see Ash walking towards them Jo gave Dean the 'omg-you-are-totally-into-him-aren't-you' look and Dean returned it with the 'shut-the-fuck-up-Jo-that's-not-important' look.

"Hey hot stuff who's the new guy?" Ash said running his hands through Dean's hair and looking at Cas.

"Don't let Ash fool you Cas, he's straight as a fuckin' board, he does that to annoy me." Dean said reassuring Cas when he gave Dean a confused look.

Dean introduced Cas to his friend with a mullet and after talking with Ash and Jo for a little they left the roadhouse and got back in the impala.

"I really like your family Dean." Cas said looking up at the slightly taller man as they drove down the road.

"Thanks Cas, I really like your family too." Dean replied sincerely and they both couldn't help thinking that they possibly weren't talking about their families.

"So where to next?" Cas asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the library because you really love books and I have to pick Sam up from work anyways." Dean suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Cas agreed.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxxXXXX**

Over the next month and a half the Novacks and the Winchesters were spending even more time with each other than they normally did; especially Dean and Cas. Their friendship had really blossomed and Cas was basically Dean's best friend and Gabriel had morphed into Sam's best friend.

Dean and Cas were always together whenever Cas was out of school and Dean was out of work they were either at the movies, watching movies at home, going to the diner together, taking walks, hanging out. Dean was teaching Cas about cars because he asked and Cas let Dean watch him paint. They cooked for each other, and they went to a few parties together, and they opened up to one another. They'd told each other everything.

The day that Cas told Dean about everything that Michael and Anna and his parents had said to him when he told them he was Gay, Dean held Cas while he cried and told Cas that they were wrong and that there was nothing wrong with him at all, and that he was perfect the way he was.

They day Dean told Cas all about his messed up childhood and the drunk of a father and the beatings and raising Sam on his own Cas held Dean while he cried and told him that he was a good person, that he never deserved that ever, that he was kindest and most selfless person that he'd ever met and that Dean only deserved the best.

Everyone could see how they felt about each other, and sometimes people thought that even they could see it, but they didn't really. They always doubted it, and it was pissing everyone off, because they obviously belonged together and they weren't doing a single thing about it.

It was a Sunday, it was around 11:00 am, and Sam and Dean were sitting at the counter in the Fallen Angel Café talking to The Novack brothers that stood on the other side. Sunday was always a quiet day at the little coffee shop and the only other customer was an old lady sitting at one of the window booths.

"You guys wanna come over tonight? Jo's coming over and I think we're gonna have beers and play charades or something." Sam asked them while Dean shoveled blueberry pie into his mouth.

"That sounds fun." Cas said nodding. Lucifer shrugged nodding yes, and Gabriel said, "Sure why not."

"Charades Sammy? Really?" Dean asked, he still had pie in his mouth and a little dribbled onto his chin.

"Charades is fun, Dean, and use a napkin, you're such a slob." Cas said taking a napkin and wiping the blueberry from Dean's chin. Dean smirked at him.

"Well that's what I have you for, obviously." Dean said and Cas threw the blueberry soaked napkin at Dean's face.

"Fuck you." Dean said flipping Cas off playfully.

"When and where?" Cas asked turning around and shaking his but at Dean but then his phone buzzed loudly.

"Cassie who could be texting you? The only people you actually text are standing in this café." Lucifer asked curiously.

"I dunno let me check." Cas said pulled his phone out of his back pocket. When he looked at his phone his eyes widened in surprise and a smile lit up his face when he read the message, then he sent back a quick reply.

"Well, who was it?" Gabe asked.

"It was, wow, uhmmm it was Balthy, he said he's coming to visit." Cas said looking at his brothers.

"Oh great, that little prick." Lucifer said but he was grinning so the Winchesters knew he was fond of the mysterious person that they didn't know.

"What the fucks a Balthy?" Dean asked confused.

"Not a what, a who." Lucifer corrected.

"Balthazar Roche. He's my best friend from high school, I haven't talked to him since I left." Cas said grinning.

Dean looked a little lost and Sam smiled at Gabriel over his brother's head.

**Wow-ee! Another chapter! Oh boy, already? I really like where this is going and as I said before writers block on my other two sorta crappy chaper fics. Why is sam smiling at Gabriel? And Balthazarrrr? I wonder what happens when the sassy brit comes to visit? Review please? Reviews are nice. Liz likes reviews. Thanks so much for reading this, if you actually are. One love. **

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW-EEEE THE FEEDBACK ALREADY FOR THIS AND IT'S ONLY TWO CHAPTERS IN? lub you guys so mahchhhh. Here's the next chapter, you guys are so demanding goodness gracious. Enjoy :D**

It was the day before Cas and Gabriel were going to pick Balthazar up at the airport and Dean and Cas were lounging on the Winchester's couch watching Star Wars while Sam and Gabe were in the kitchen playing an extremely intense game of Star Wars scrabble.

Sam and Dean had invented Star Wars scrabble when they were little; in the normal rules of Scrabble you couldn't use names or places or any sort of proper noun, but in Star Wars scrabble you could only use words from Star Wars, like light saber or Yoda. Sam and Gabe had decided they would play it because then they could use Cas and Dean as references in case someone tried to cheat or spelled something wrong.

"Samsquatch do not even say that this doesn't count, I know it does." Gabe said glaring across the table at his tall friend.

"No it doesn't Gabe." Sam said trying not to laugh.

"Well, why the hell not?" Gabe asked exasperatedly.

"Because Mufasa isn't a character in Star Wars Gabriel!" Sam shouted grinning at his friend.

Hearing this, Cas and Dean just started laughing so hard and they could barely breathe and Gabriel was fuming because they were laughing and so he yelled, "MUFASA ALWAYS GETS A PASS."

Dean wiped his eyes, took a few breaths and shook his head.

"Dean, will you please tell Gabriel the three things that are the _only _things that get a pass?" Sam asked folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in the kitchen chair.

"Yeah, Patrick Swayze, Bon Jovi, and the Rudy-Hobbit." Dean said listing them off on his fingers.

"The Rudy-Hobbit? Dean the actors name is Sean Astin, just so you know." Cas said looking up as Dean from his seat on the couch.

"Whatever Cas," Dean said grinning and threw a pillow at Cas' face.

"But those aren't related to Star Wars eitherrrr!" Gabriel said frustrated.

"We only use them if we have to, and when you use them you have to prove that you could not possibly make any Star Wars reference." Sam explained.

"It's not fair, you cupcakes have been playing since you were little bitty stud muffins, and this is only my third time playing." Gabriel grumbled.

"We also told you the other two times we played that there were only three things that had a pass and anything Lion King wasn't one." Dean said still standing to see Sam and Gabe.

"Dean, just let them argue I wanna finish this, it's my favorite one." Cas said tugging Dean's wrist and trying to pull him into a sitting position.

"Yeah, fine, you're right let them argue to hide the sexual tension between them." Dean whispered to Cas as he plopped down next to him.

"Dean," Cas hissed, "They might hear you."

"Nah, they're not paying attention." Dean said smirking, "Just watch, it's getting almost to the part where Qui Gon Jin dies," Dean added and pointed at the tv. He then took one of the couch pillows and leaned up against Cas' leg and laid down, putting his feet up. Dean smiled when Cas absent mindedly started playing with his hair.

They'd been best friends for two months, and he was worried that when Balthazar was visiting Cas would forget about him, remember why he was friends with Balthazar and realize that Dean wasn't nearly as good a friend as anyone else could be.

Then when the credits came up and Sam and Gabe had went over to the Novacks for a little bit Cas spoke the words that were swirling around inside Dean's head.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked looking up at his friend, and sat up when he saw the sincere expression on Cas' face. "What's up?"

"I-I just wanted you to know that Balthazar may be my high school best friend but I _promise _I wont ignore you or forget about you while he's here."

"Cas, you don't have to just say that. I'm okay with you wanting to spend some alone time with your childhood friend. I don't want to be that awkward in between friend that's just a burden." Dean told him.

Cas' eyes widened in shock at Dean's words, "Dean, you are _not _and never will be a burden to me, you're the closest friend that I've had in a really long time. If anything, I'm worried I might end up ignoring Balthazar. Trust me, Dean; I want you to hang out with us. You guys have a lot in common anyways."

Dean smiled at his friend through his thick eyelashes and it made Cas blush a little, "We do?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, well sort of. Sexuality wise, and food wise, but that's really about it. He sleeps around more than you do. He's kind of a man whore. You and I actually have more in common to be honest." Cas said now that he'd really thought about it.

"Hey! I do not sleep around a lot okay? I only drown my sorrows in hookers and booze once in a while." Dean said grinning at Cas.

"Dean. According to Sam you brought four women home in the span of three days. How does that even work?" Cas asked and when he saw Dean smile wistfully he sighed, "Actually, I really don't wanna know."

Cas got up to use the bathroom and while he was away from Dean he let the huge pang of jealousy wash over him. Whenever he saw Dean go home with someone while they were at bar or Sam complained about the hookers he had to fight the bathroom for in the morning, he couldn't help but feel jealous. _He _wanted to be the one Dean had sexual exploits with every night, _he _wanted Dean to get jealous and angry when someone hit on him in a bar, _he_ even wanted the awkward moments when he bumped into Sam early in the morning, and had to slink quietly back into Dean's room. But he couldn't because Dean didn't feel that way about him, and Cas was too afraid to try. Michael's voice still popped in his head when he saw a hot guy on the side walk or flirted with a guy on campus, but when he was with Dean? It wasn't there anymore. Dean just washed all of Michael's hatred away.

While Cas was in the bathroom Dean smacked himself in the forehead and cursed profusely. He knew bringing so many girls home was a bad idea, he knew bringing _any _girl home was a bad idea, because they always meant nothing. Completely nothing. He never got any pleasure out of it, no matter how hard he tried, and the one time he did he screamed Cas' name and the girl smacked him across the face and left angrily. He didn't know how Cas felt about him, he was pretty sure that Cas didn't even have feelings for him, but sometimes he thought he saw Cas bite his lip or swallow if Dean walked in without a shirt on. Dean thought he was just imagining things.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

"You're sure you don't want me to stay and hang out while Gabriel gets Balthazar alone?" Cas asked Dean. Dean and Sam were hanging out at the Novacks with Lucifer while Cas and Gabe were going to go to the airport.

"Cas, he's _your _friend, go with Gabe I think I can survive being alone with my little brother and your brother that I've known longer than you." Dean said pushing Cas towards the door.

"You may have known him longer but you like me better. I'm your best friend." Cas said pretending to pout.

"Yes, you're right, you are my best friend and I do like you better but you still have to go." Dean said chuckling and shoved him out the door and shut it behind him, waving through the window as Cas got into the car with Gabriel.

"Are you going to through withdrawal now that you and Cassie aren't joined at the hip?" Lucifer asked sarcastically from the couch.

"Shut your cake hole, Satan. I'm fine." Dean all but growled, and plopped down in the chair that was next to the couch.

"Come hither Samuel, let's play some xbox." Lucifer said leaning over the couch to look into the kitchen where Sam was getting a beer for himself and the other two men.

"Oh alright, cool." Sam said handing Dean and Lucifer their beers and sat down next to the older Novack brother.

Most of the time Cas was gone Dean pouted. Lucifer and Sam didn't say anything because they both new well enough that Dean would flat out deny that there was any smidgen of pout on his face at any time.

Dean told them he was gonna go work on his car for a little while until Cas and Gabe came back with Balthazar, he said there was a weird rattling sound in the air vents. When he left Lucifer immediately turned to Sam.

"You're brother is a goddamn idiot." He said simply.

"You think I don't already know that?" Sam scoffed, "But why is he an idiot this time?" Sam asked.

"He's head over heels for Cassie and refuses to say anything about it. That's what." Lucifer grumbled killing a bunch of people in Halo.

"Pffftt, I've known that since the day we met Cas." Sam said shrugging.

"What? You have?" Lucifer said astonished and surprised.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious, and he told me. But hey, Cas is just as much as a moron as Dean is. He's so in love with Dean that it's puke inducing and Dean has absolutely no clue." Sam replied.

"Yeah, neither of them see it, it's actually really annoying." Lucifer grumbled.

"Don't worry, Gabe and I have a plan." Sam said smiling.

"And that would be..?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, Balthazar is part of it. He called Gabe one day, telling him he wanted to visit Cas, make it a surprise, but Gabe thought of something actually pretty genius. He told Balthazar to tell Cas he was coming and basically, to just be even more touchy touchy with Cas than he already was. Apparently Balthazar flirts with Cas anyways, but Gabe told him to step it up a notch. It won't bother Cas obviously, but we're hoping it'll trigger the green eyed monster in Dean." Sam explained.

"You're right, that is pretty genius. Just gotta hope Dean doesn't get too jealous, he might physically damage Balthy." Lucifer said chuckling.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Sam said laughing.

Dean was still working underneath his car when Cas and Gabe and Balthazar arrived. He texted Sam and told him he'd be in, in a few minutes and to unlock the Novack's back door.

"Samsquatch! Dean-o! Lucifer! We're hooooome!" Gabe shouted entering the house first.

"Nice little hole in the ground Cassie." Sam heard a snide brittish voice from the hallway speak up.

"Thanks Balthy, it's really Gabe and Lucifer's." Cas said leading Balthazar into the living room to see Lucifer lounging back on the couch with a beer, and Sam standing with his hands in the air awkwardly as Gabriel hugged him around the waste.

"Oh Samsquatch I missed you!" Gabriel said over dramatically.

"Gabe, I saw you this morning, and I spent all day with you yesterday, you can let go now." Sam said prying Gabriel from him.

"Oh my, what a beautiful giant man we have here." Balthazar said looking at Sam and smiling.

"Uhh.." was all Sam could get out before Cas interrupted.

"Oh um, Sam this is my childhood best friend Balthazar Roche, Balthy, this is Sam Winchester." Cas said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said warmly and shook Balthazar's hand.

"Same to you, any friend of a Novack is a friend of mine." Balthazar said smoothly.

"Balthazar. You've hated every single one of my friends." Lucifer speaks up raising an eyebrow.

"That's because all of your high school friends were douche bags." Balthazar said simply and Lucifer shrugged.

"Hey Sam, where's Dean?" Cas asked concerned.

"Indeed, where is this infamous Dean Winchester that I have yet to meet?" Balthazar added.

"He actually just texted me like right before you guys came inside. He got bored of watching me and Lucifer play xbox so he went to go work on the impala; he said he'd be in, in a sec, and to leave the back door open." Sam explained.

"Got yourself a car junkie huh Cassie?" Balthazar said snidely.

"Shush you," Cas said glaring at his friend, "I'm gonna go and get him, you be nice to everyone." Cas told everyone and added the last comment at Balthazar. Balthazar just shrugged and sat down next to Lucifer.

Cas went out the back door and walked into the Winchester's drive way. There Dean was underneath his beautiful black car and Cas took a moment to smile because honestly Dean's bow legs were one of the most adorable things ever. He was wearing an old pair of faded jeans that made his butt look fantastic, and a tight white t-shirt that was covered in black oil and grease.

"Hey Dean?" Cas said when he was right up next to the car.

"Cas?" Dean asked, sliding out from under the car and looking up at his friend, "You're back!" Dean said smiling and stood to face Cas.

"I am, aren't you gonna come inside and meet him? Please don't be antisocial Dean." Cas said giving Dean his best Sam Winchester puppy dog face. He was pretty damn good at it.

"I told you I wouldn't be Cas, I just wanted to finish some tinkering that I hadn't gotten to the other day, come on let's go, lead the way." Dean said shooing Cas back towards the Novack residence.

They entered through the back door that lead into the kitchen and walked into the living room to find Lucifer and Balthazar talking quietly in the hallway near the bathroom and Sam and Gabriel talking and laughing on the couch.

"Listen Balthy, I know you're supposed to flirt with Cas to get under Dean's skin, and you do that, but don't you dare think of flirting with that grease monkey himself or his giant pencil pusher of a brother because they mean a lot to Gabe and Cas and if you screw it up I will kill you." Lucifer threatened.

"Oooh Luci, I love it when you get angry." Balthazar said grinning.

"Balthazar, I'm serious." Lucifer said his gaze not wavering.

"I won't Lucifer, I promise okay? Don't get you're panties in a twist. I wouldn't do that to Cassie or Gabriel." Balthazar assured him. Lucifer nodded and Cas came up to them leaving Dean alone in the living room with Sam and Gabriel.

"What are you guys doing over here? Come on Balthy I want you to meet Dean." Cas said grabbing Balthazar's wrist and yanked him along into the living room, Lucifer following behind them.

They walked in to find Sam laughing while Dean was standing behind the couch flicking Gabriel in the ears, Gabe trying to no avail to make him stop.

"Sam don't just let him torture me!" Gabe cried at his friend.

"Sammy, if you try and help him I will cut those luscious locks of yours off in your sleep." Dean threatened grinning at his brother. Sam stayed where he was.

"Well hello there gorgeous." Balthazar said as soon as he saw Dean, and Cas' jaw tightened a little.

"Balthazar this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is Balthazar." Cas said introducing them. Balthazar walked over to shake Dean's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, glad someone kept Cassie entertained while I wasn't around." Balthazar said taking Dean's hand but turning around to wink very obviously at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes. Dean made his firm hand shake firmer.

"Yeah same here, Cas has told me a lot about you." Dean said politely.

Balthazar had walked back over to Cas and wrapped an arm affectionately around his shoulders.

"Oh I hope he didn't tell too much, you didn't tell any of my secrets did you Cassie?" Balthazar asked looking down into Cas' face. Dean clenched his fists behind his back and Sam and Gabriel grinned at each other.

Cas walked out from under Balthy's embrace and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have any secrets, Balthazar." He said sitting on the couch, Balthazar immediately sat next to him, so the couch was full with Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Balthy leaving Lucifer and Dean to sit in chairs.

"I'm gonna get a beer, any of you guys want one?" Dean asked.

"I want one," Sam said raising his hand a little and Lucifer nodded as well, Balthazar also requested one. Gabriel and Cas passed. Dean grabbed three bottles of beer from the fridge, growling while he did so. Balthazar was already starting to get on his nerves.

He handed Sam his beer and reached across Cas to hand one to Balthazar. Cas smiled widely up at him and Dean couldn't help but return the gesture because Cas was probably the most adorable living thing alive and Dean was in love with him. He tossed the last one to Lucifer and sat down in his chair. He leaned over and slammed his hand down on the bottle cap, opening the beer on the Novack's coffee table.

"Ughh, Dean, I've told you at least six times not to do that." Cas grumbled at him fondly, "My brother may be Lucifer but Dean is definitely the devil." Cas said looking at Balthazar and Dean and the others chuckled.

"Oh honey, I thought _I_ was God's little rebellious angel?" Balthazar asked his friend. Dean took a long swig from his beer.

"You are. Almost got me suspended more than a few times in high school." Cas said smiling.

"It's not my fault you could never resist my every request." Balthazar added casually and taking a sip of his beer as well.

"Oh shut up." Cas said nudging Balthy with his knee.

For the next few hours Dean endured the endlessness of Balthazar's obvious and annoying flirtations with Cas and what really bothered Dean was the fact that Cas just blew it off like it was nothing, like they had at one point _been together. In a relationship. _

After a few too many beers and watching Balthazar continuously _touch _Cas without hesitation Dean stood up to leave.

"So uhh, I'm a little drunk, and I have to go to work tomorrow, so I'm gonna head out, I'll see you at home Sammy, see you guys after work I guess." He said stretching.

"Don't forget to shower and stuff." Sam said smiling at his brothers but his smile faded when he saw that Dean was not in a joking mood. His older brother looked…_sad._

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy." Dean said only smirking a little.

"Bye." Gabriel and Lucifer and Balthazar all said in unison. Dean waved.

"Bye, Dean." Cas said smiling up at his friend. Dean smiled back, but only a little.

"Bye Cas."

Dean walked as fast as he could out of the Novack house without it being noticeable and then ran as fast as he could to his house next door, slammed the door, sprinted to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels out of the cabinet, and went into the bathroom. He sunk down against the wall between the bathtub and the sink, and he cried. He drank and he cried and he drank some more because he knew Cas didn't deserve someone like him. Cas deserved someone like Balthazar and that thought made him cry even more.

**AWWHH soo saddddd. And sorrowfulllll. Don't worry it'll get better I promise. Read and review pretty pls with a wonderful trench coated angel on top? One love. **

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**GEE WHIZ YOUR FEED BACK I S AWEOSMEEE. Like seriously you're comments are motivating me even more and I love itttt. Enjoy the next chapter there's less sadness I think. :D**

Sam came home about an hour after Dean had left the Novacks and was genuinely surprised that he didn't find Dean knocked out on the couch watching a movie. That's when he heard the sobbing. Or the depressed yelling type of sounds that were emanating from the bathroom.

Sam lifted an eyebrow and a worried expression crossed his face as he made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway between his and Dean's rooms. He slid the door open and peaked inside. What he saw made him want to collapse to the ground in a fit of guilt and sadness.

Dean was barely sitting up against the wall, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels was sitting between his sprawled out legs and he was crying. Every now and then he would try and wipe his face dry with his hands but as soon as his hands were back clutching his shirt tears would spill over and soak his cheeks all over again. Sam hadn't seen his brother like this since Benny told him he was leaving for Louisiana and it wasn't nearly as bad as this. Sam knew then that the Balthazar plan had backfired massively.

"Dean." Sam whispered crouching in front of his older brother.

"Oh, Sammy, I didn't see you there." Dean said stuttering in surprise and sat up a little but toppled back into his slouch against the wall because he was so drunk he could barely see straight.

"Dean why are you doing this?" Sam said moving the bottle away and kneeling so he could see Dean's face.

"Sammy, I told you I couldn't handle it. And now just when I thought that maybe there was a chance that Cas and I could be together this-this haughty, concEITED LITTLE BRITTISH COCKROACH SWOOPS IN AND STEALS CAS AWAY FROM ME." Dean sobbed into Sam's chest, pulling his brother to him so he could feel some sort of comfort.

Sam hugged him back, rubbed assuring and warm loving circles into Dean's back and waited until he stopped crying and his breathing had calmed before he spoke.

"Dean. You need to listen to me okay?" Sam said pulling back and looking Dean in the eye.

"No, Sammy I know what you're going to say alri-" Sam cut him off.

"No. You don't." Sam said cutting of Dean's drunken slurs, "Dean, Cas _does_ have feelings for you, he _does _like you. Gabe and I wanted Balthazar to pretend to flirt with Cas because we knew Cas wouldn't think anything of it, their friendship had always been like that, but we knew it would make you jealous. We want you to act upon you're feelings Dean because you _are _worth it. Cas doesn't have any romantic feelings towards Balthazar at all, he's in love with _you._" Sam explained to his less then alert older brother.

"Wait, are you-are you serious? Sammy if you're just saying tha-"

"Dean I am 127% serious right now." Sam told him.

Dean smiled, and then puked in the bathtub.

The morning after Sam called Gabriel and told him the plan was off before Dean got up. Sam readied some strong black coffee and a couple aspirin for when Dean finally trudged out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy.." Dean said his voice horse and he rubbed at his eyes. He was clad in only a pair of sweat pants, his body shivered a little when his bare feet padded across the cold kitchen floor, but it was warm in the house.

"How ya feelin?" Sam asked pushing the coffee and aspirin towards Dean as he sat down opposite him at the table.

"Like I was hit by steamroller that Balthazar just happened to be driving." Dean grumbled and downed the pain killers.

"You do remember everything I told you last night, don't you?" Sam asked worried.

"About the whole 'let's have Balthazar make Dean jealous' thing? Oh yeah." Dean answered.

"Listen Dean, I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't think you'd react so drastically, I was just trying to help." Sam told his older brother with creased eyebrows.

"Sammy, I'm not mad at you. I can't say that I like what you did, but I understand what you were trying to do and I'm glad you did, because honestly if you hadn't I'd still be thinking Cas wasn't into me." Dean told him and smiled a little.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So what?" Dean asked taking another sip of his coffee. He relished in the refreshing warmth that it brought as it slid down his throat.

"What are you gonna do now that you know how Cas feels?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I'm gonna take it slow, not too slow because I can't wait too long, but like, kinda let Cas realize that I feel the same way ya know?" Dean said finishing the last of the hot brew. "Flirt with him more, touch him more, stuff like that."

"Good idea I guess." Sam said in agreement, "Just make him all sexually frustrated, that should get the message across."

"Exactly." Dean nodded and grinned.

Sam started making eggs and bacon, the grease would be good for Dean's massive hangover, and he talked with his brother just like every other morning. They discussed their family, what they possibly get Bobby for Christmas because it was a mission and a half trying to figure that out every year.

The only different was that half way through finishing their breakfast the Novacks burst in through the back door, with Balthazar in right behind them. Sam and Dean had given Lucifer a key a month or two after he and Gabe had moved to Lawrence and they used it once in a while.

"Uhh, hey guys?" Sam said while chewing some bacon.

"Hiya puff-chumps, how are the Winchester's on this fine morning?" Gabriel asked grinning and plopped down at the table next to Sam. Sam was wearing some sweat pants and plain gray wife beater and some really blue socks while Den was just in sweat pants and that was it. They hung low on his hips and Dean grinned to himself. oh what an opportunity for Cas to ogle.

"Hey Gabriel, and everyone else, what're you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"Just thought we'd stop in to visit before Dean went to work because we're taking Balthy around town today and wont be back until later." Lucifer explained also sitting down. The Novacks were very comfortable in the Winchester household, Cas remained standing so Balthazar wouldn't feel completely out of place.

"Well that's cool of you guys," Dean said and stood with an empty plate of food, "Balthazar? Or Cas? You can sit here, I'm gonna rinse some dishes, and I don't mind standing." Dean said stretching so that his golden torso's muscled rippled underneath his skin. Cas gulped, and Dean saw.

"Thanks Dean." Balthazar said shooting him a knowing smile and sat down across from Sam and Gabriel and next to Lucifer. Dean nodded at him.

Cas had walked over so that he was leaning against the counter next to Dean while Dean unloaded and loaded the dishwasher.

"Are you alright Dean? You left in a hurry last night." Cas asked quietly, leaning over so only Dean would hear, the others had engaged in different conversations.

Dean shivered a little at the feeling of Cas' breath on his bare shoulder.

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well ya know? Too many beers on an empty stomach." Dean replied, getting just as close as Cas had, Cas nodded.

"Cas if you're showing Balthazar around, maybe at some point you guys could drop buy the shop and say hi, I mean if you want to." Dean said trying to be nonchalant.

"Really? Bobby wouldn't mind?" Cas asked. Cas had secretly always wanted to see Dean at work, the idea of him working on cars all day was a little bit of a turn on for him.

"Yeah, Bobby'll be fine with it. I do have a lot of cars I'm workin on today so I'll probably be wearing one of my old t-shirts that's way too small and tight, and I'll be covered in grease, but if Balthazar doesn't mind my messiness then come on over." Dean said right in Cas' ear as he reached over him to put a cup into the cabinet.

"No, uhh—uhhh I'm sure Balthy wouldn't care about you're appearance, Dean." Cas barely stuttered out because the image Dean had just put in his head was a little much. It was really _hot_. Dean held back a chuckle.

"You don't mind me being a mess either, do you Cas?" Dean asked feigning innocence.

"Not at all, not even a little." Cas returned confidently, a small smirk playing at his lips as he looked Dean right in the eye.

_Well that was unexpected, _Dean thought.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Cas realized something was different about Dean that morning as soon as he saw Dean get up to stretch and flex his gorgeous muscles instead of going to get a t-shirt. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but then Dean started_ flirting _with him, well at least he thought it was flirting. He hoped it was flirting. So after the shock of Dean actually trying to make Cas all hot and bothered, he mentally stabilized himself and shot Dean back with a little flirtation of his own. It surprised Dean, and he was happy that it did.

Cas knew though, that if this little flirtation game was going to continue that he wasn't going to make it very far because honestly? He was the most socially awkward person on this side of the Mississippi river and Dean was as smooth as the skin that covered his body. And that was god damn smooth.

They did end up visiting Dean at work and he had kept his little promise to Cas about being covered in black grease and wearing a shirt that was much too small for him. When they got there Deanw as lying underneath a small car so it was mostly from his shoulders up that the car covered. You could see his entire torso, the muscles in his chest and stomach clearly visible through the thin layer of t-shirt. They moved and rippled whenever Dean moved his arms while fixing something in the car. Cas was practically drooling, and is pants had become overwhelmingly uncomfortable. Then to Cas' pleasure and displeasure, Dean moved around a few heavy things while he was talking to them and his biceps bulged noticeably as he did so.

Cas got him back though. Although it was slightly uncomfortable now that Cas' dick was half hard, he had worn his tightest pair of faded black jeans, with a loose t-shirt that was only a little bit to short on him so whenever he stretched his hip bones jutted out and Dean obviously had a hard time keeping himself from reaching out and touching them. Cas also found the best opportunity he could and "accidently" knocked over Dean's tool box and before Dean could come over to help, Cas had already bent down to pick some things up and his glorious ass was shamelessly pointed at Dean in those wonderfully constricting jeans of his.

Sam and the others could see that there was an all out war going on between the two men and frankly it was hilarious watching the two of them struggle for self control. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Over the next few days Dean found every possible opportunity he could to touch Cas. When they watched movies he made sure to reach in for popcorn at the same time, instead of laying his head on a pillow that was resting on Cas' leg, Dean just laid his head right on Castiel's lap. He _always _sat next to Cas whenever he possibly could. Sometimes Dean would throw an arm around Cas' shoulders and pull him into his side, sometimes when Cas was doing something Dean would look over his shoulder, resting his chin in the little crook between Cas' neck and shoulder blade. When walking by one another when ever they were hanging out Dean would slink his arm around Cas' waste and keep it there for longer than necessary, and he would lean into Cas when they were standing next to one another in public, and he always, _always _hugged Cas when they said goodbye.

Cas enjoyed all of this close contact with Dean, it had sprouted up out of nowhere and he was very fond of it. Sometimes Cas would also find ways to touch Dean, but he always did so after Dean was or had touched him because it always seemed to have a very noticeable effect on Dean. Whenever Dean laid his head in Castiel's lap, Cas would run his fingers through his hair or gently massage Dean's scalp. Cas leaned into Dean whenever they sat next to one another, and he would lean back into Dean's chest whenever Dean snuck his chin on his shoulder and he would whisper into Dean's ear. When Dean slung an arm around Castiel's shoulder's, Cas slung one around Dean's waste, whenever Dean slipped an arm around Cas' waste, Cas would take Dean's hand that rested on his hip and enclose it in his own. And whenever they hugged Cas always nuzzled into Dean's chest or neck, like he was burrowing into something that was his own. Whenever Cas did these things he would feel Dean smile, or shiver, or even feel his pulse quicken.

The sexual tension between the two was growing and growing and it was starting to get on everyone else's nerves even more than their idiotic denial had.

It was a Saturday night, Cas and Sam didn't have school, and the coffee shop closes at seven so around nine everyone headed over to the Roadhouse to have a few beers. Sam and Dean headed over in the impala, and the Novacks and Balthazar headed over in Lucifer's BMW.

Most of Ellen Harvelle's bar was your everyday run of the mill sit down and have drink, order a burger and play some pool type of bar, but there was a part of the bar that Ellen had added to the back a few years ago to take in some more money. It was the dance floor and DJ part; the part where most of the college kids spent there time.

Usually Sam and Dean stayed on the other calmer side of the bar with Bobby, and didn't really join in the party life, but the Novacks had convinced them that this time they should give it a try.

Dean groaned as he followed his friends to the bar next to the dance floor, he saw Jo laugh at him from across the room.

"Ya know, it might not be that bad Dean," Sam said to his brother.

"Yeah, can't hear you Sammy over all of the horseshit their playing for music!" Dean shouted angrily as the DJ blasted some weirdo pop song that he'd never heard of before in his entire life. He felt like his ears were going to bleed.

Balthazar joined the large group of college kids dancing as soon as they entered the room, Gabriel, Sam, and Lucifer found an empty table and Dean headed for the bar so naturally Cas sat with him.

"I don't usually do this, go to clubs and shit, I've only been a few times." Dean said ordering them some beers.

"Well, you've got more experience then I do," Cas said chuckling, "I've never been to a club before. I've been to frat parties and stuff but nothing like this." Cas told him and Dean smiled at the thought of Cas at a frat party. He was probably the designated driver.

Cas and Dean talked for a little bit, and Dean cringed a little whenever the music got too loud or too bad. The entire time Cas was hoping Dean would ask him if he wanted to dance, Sam had told Cas secretly that Dean was actually a really amazing dancer, he just didn't like showing people that he was. Apparently he could waltz, and tango, but also do sexier dances that involved moving your hips in extremely alluring ways and Cas so desperately wanted to see it with his own eyes but he didn't want to ask Dean to dance, for fear that he would say no.

Lucifer was getting drunk and talking up Jo at the bar, the blonde girl only laughed and continued friendly conversation with him while Gabriel had gotten Sam to dance, and although Sam was tall and awkward Gabriel had gotten enough alcohol into Sam to convince him to dance in ways that Dean nor Cas ever wanted to see. Ever.

Cas took another swig from his beer when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Cas turned around to see a shorter man, with a slight five o'clock shadow, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and sharp features. It was Crowley, a junior at the university that Castiel shared a class with.

"Fancy seeing you here Casitel, didn't think you were a dance em' up type of person." Crowley drawled out in a British accent. It wasn't a friendly British accent like Balthazar's; it was a harsh and seductive one.

"Oh, uh, hello Crowley, it's nice to see you outside of class I guess." Cas said politely and Dean turned around when Cas started talking to the strange boy.

"Dean this is Crowley, he's in one of my college courses at the University, Crowley this is my friend Dean." Cas said introducing them quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Crowley said flatly and Dean merely nodded.

Crowley turned back to Cas and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Cas noticed when Dean's head perked up at this question, waiting to hear an answer, and then he got an idea. He shot a small little grin at Dean and then said, "I'd love to Crowley." And let Crowley take his hand and lead him into the masses of young adult bodies swarming around each other.

Dean watched from the bar as Crowley immediately took hold of Cas' hips, _the hips that Dean so desperately wanted to be his, _and continued to watch as Cas put his hands on Crowley's shoulders and the two men started to moved to the beat of the upbeat song that had started to play. At first there was a smidgen of space between Cas' hips and Crowley's but when Cas glanced up and saw that Dean was staring at them, when he saw that Dean was seething and continuously clenched and unclenched his jaw, he closed the distance to now he and Crowley were practically grinding on one another.

Back at the bar Dean growled loud enough for five or so people around him to hear. _Cas and that weirdo are practically having sex on the dance floor,_ Dean thought, _if Cas is gonna have sex with anyone anywhere it's gonna be me not some fucking creep who looks like he wants to murder everyone. _

Dean noticed that Cas kept looking at him time to time, and right when Cas knew Dean was looking Cas closed his eyes, scrunched his eyebrows and opened his mouth like he was about to moan. Crowley seemed to be enjoying himself somewhat but Cas knew he was practically a robot anyways so it didn't really matter how he felt, he could pick up any other man here easily.

Dean saw this little show that Cas put on, clenched his fist, downed the rest of his beer and two shots of whiskey, and then stormed and pushed his way through the sweaty bodies to get to Cas.

"Excuse me, bud, but I'd like to cut in." Dean hissed out at Crowley.

"Wait, we haven't finished our dance yet." Crowley shot back.

"_**Leave**_'' Dean growled and Crowley got the message, nodding quickly at Cas and scampering away.

"Well that was rude, Dean." Cas said playing dumb.

"Shut. Up." Dean said almost harshly and gripped Cas' hips and pulled them to meet his own, in a not so gentle fashion. Cas smiled up at Dean when their chests touched.

"You're a little shit, ya know that Cas?" Dean whispered into Cas' ear as the music picked up again, "Because you _knew_, you knew _exactly _what you were doing to me, didn't you?" Dean asked huskily.

Dean was now dancing like he was some sort of Patrick Swayze and Cas was seeing blind spots because Dean's hips were grinding constantly and provocatively against his own. Cas' vision cleared and he looked Dean in the eye and said, "Of course I did you jackass,". Dean threw his head back and laughed, Cas smiled.

"You do know how I feel about you? Don't you Cas?" Dean asked serious, and then added, "Cause I know how you feel about me." Dean then started kissing Cas' neck as they danced. Cas sighed content and tried not to moan.

"I have wanted you since the day you fell unconscious into my pile of leaves." Dean told him honestly, pulling back to he could look into Cas' eyes.

"You have?" Cas asked astonished.

"Are you kidding? Do you realize how _difficult, _how _absolutely hard_ it's been to try and stay friends with you? and yes pun intended." Dean said grinning down at the man in front of him.

"I do actually, because I've felt the same way for just as long but I thought you only wanted to be friends, up until a few days ago anyways, Dean why didn't you tell me?" Cas asked, they had now slowed their dancing since the song had also slowed and now Cas' arms rested around Dean's neck as they swayed back and forth.

"Because I thought you deserved someone better." Dean said looking away.

"Dean, look at me," Cas said pulling Dean's face back so it was facing him, "I don't _want _anyone better. I want _you._ you, with you're absolutely gorgeous demeanor and you're tan skin, and your muscles, and you're adorable little freckles, and your laugh and the way you care for your family so much, and your car hobby and your obsession with rock and roll and pie, Dean, I want it all."

"I want all of you too Cas, I want the connection we have because of broken homes, I want your sexy ass disheveled hair, your deep voice, your amazing big blue eyes and full lips. I want your confusion about pop culture and your skills on a bike and your tie-dye t-shirts and your obsession with books, and the way you cock your head to the side when your confused like an adorable little kitten. I'm in for the ride to Cas, whole trip." Dean said grinning down at him. Cas grinned back.

"If you don't kiss me right now I am going to walk away." Cas whispered to him, and Dean obliged without a moments hesitation.

**Kind of a corny way to end this chapter don't ya think? I'm really bad with the sappy stuff but I love it all at the same time. Review pls? how did you like it? Any requests for future chapters or even themes for a new AU after I finish this one? What do you want to happen next? Was it good? Oh I hope it was good. One love. **

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm seriously loving the feedback I'm getting from you guys, I mean twenty review for only four chapters? Like WHAAAAAAAT. And seriously? You guys **_**actually **_**read my author's notes? Awesommmeeeeee. Enjoy :D**

Dean and Cas went on a date the next day. It wasn't necessarily warm outside but it wasn't freezing so Dean took Cas to the drive-ins to see the showing of The Breakfast Club and it was perfect cuddling weather.

They had parked somewhere in the middle with a good view of the screen, and Dean had brought six or so blankets and a few pillows and they got comfortable on the hood of the impala and ate popcorn and milkduds and drank lots of Dr. Pepper. Throughout the entire movie Cas was cuddled into Dean's side, trying to suck up some warmth, and Dean had an arm wrapped around his newly acquired boyfriend's shoulders, rubbing up and down Cas' arm with his large callused hand. Once in a while they would say which part was their favorite or Dean would kiss the top of Cas' head.

They did end up making out a little bit towards the middle of the movie but they stopped because a group of high school freshmen girls were staring at them while their moms told them not to stare because it was rude. Dean smirked when he caught them watching and winked at them, Cas then giggled a little and kissed him again which only made the girls giggle which disturbed part of the movie.

It wasn't nearly as late as they thought it would be when the movie ended, and they ended up arriving back home around 10:30. Dean pulled in his drive way and leaned over to kiss Cas. Cas kissed Dean back without hesitation, taking the older Winchester's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it, and nibbling at it until brought all the blood to the surface and Dean's lips were dark and rosy and delicious looking. Dean whined when Ca pulled away, and Cas grinned at him.

"So do you wanna come in for a little bit, or go home? I know Sammy's hanging out with Gabe but I'm not sure which house their in." Dean said thinking.

"I'm not sure either but I'll come in, it's not like I have a long ways to go to get home, being your boyfriend's neighbor just has the best perks." Cas said smiling and Dean grinned a toothy smile and leaned over to kiss Cas on the cheek.

When Dean opened the front door and he and Cas stepped inside Gabriel Novack was sitting on their couch eating a bag of assorted mini chocolate bars and Sam was rummaging around in the kitchen for a bowl to put some popcorn in.

"Hey Samsquatch! Cassie and his gasoline-junkie are home!" Gabriel shouted into the kitchen as Dean hung up his and Cas' coats.

Sam ran in really quick, his hair was all messy because he'd been bending over, he was too large to crouch, and looking in drawrs and lower cabinets for a decent size bowl.

"Hey Dean, hey Cas." Sam said smiling at them.

"Hi guys, uh Sammy what're ya doin?" Dean asked chuckling a little at his brother's disheveled demeanor.

"I'm trying to find a decent sized bowl for three bags of popped popcorn, so Gabe and I can eat it while we watch a movie, you don't happen to know where I can find one, do you? I swear we had one." Sam said asking his older brother.

"Yeah, it's on top of the fridge, behind all those baskets you're supposed to put bread in. It's a big blue plastic one." Dean told him plopping down on the love seat (a love seat is a small couch if you guys didn't know) and pulling Cas down with him, they hadn't stopped holding hands since they got out of the car.

"Well aren't you two just a big bundle of cute flavored pie." Gabe said grinning at them and waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Gabe." Dean said glaring at him.

"Wow, okay. Cassie is that how you're gonna let your boyfriend treat your beloved brother?" Gabe asked in mock hurt.

"Yes." Cas said and Dean smirked and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Dean said grinning at the man snuggled into his side once again.

"You guys are so adorable its puke inducing." Sam said smiling at them when he sat down.

"Whatever Sammy." Dean grumbled but he was smiling too.

Gabriel picked Happy Gilmore as the movie he wanted to watch, Dean didn't mind because he thought it was hilarious, but Cas had already seen it a bajillion and seven times because it was one of Gabriel's favorites so he let himself drift off against Dean, and Sam didn't really care because he'd already told Gabe he could pick the movie.

Half way through the movie Cas jumped awake when the Adam Sandler got a little loud and looked up to see Dean smiling and chuckling quietly, he smiled at him and Dean smiled back, and they kissed and then Cas looked over at the couch.

On the couch Gabriel was sitting in the corner, legs folded, his was back up against the arm of the couch so he had to turn his head sideways to see the television and Sam was lying down with his head in Gabriel's lap. With one hand Gabriel was running his fingers through Sam's hair, occasionally twirling a strand around into little twisty bunches, and his other hand was resting in one of Sam's as Sam rubbed small circles into it with his thumb and that's when he saw it. _Sam and Gabriel were finally together._ Was this how it felt for them when he and Dean admitted their feelings for one another? Weird.

"Wait a minute." Cas said reaching for the remote and pausing the movie.

"Hey, Cassie, what's the big deal?" Gabriel asked confused and a little put off.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" Dean asked looking down in concern.

"You don't see it, Dean? Look at them!" Cas said sitting up and pointing at Sam and Gabriel.

"What about em'?" Dean asked confused, it was late and Dean was super tired and he was having trouble processing whatever the hell was happening.

"Yeah, what about us?" Gabriel asked defensively.

"They're together, Dean! Like together, _together._ Like me and you together!" He told his boyfriend.

"Cas, not they're not, right guys? You're not together, you wudda told me, right Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uhh. Well, about that, I've been meaning to umm, tell you Dean, actually Gabe and I were going to tell the both of you but like—" Sam was cut off by Dean.

"You _are _with Gabe? Why didn't you tell me? I mean I knew it was gonna happen, but why didn't you let me know?" Dean asked.

"Well we started dating a week before Cas moved in with me and Lucifer and we were planning on telling you guys it's jus—" it was now Cas' turn to cut off Gabriel.

"You've been together since before I even moved here?" Cas asked incredulously.

"Guys! Just listen okay?" Sam asked a little frustrated, "I was gonna tell you Dean, and Gabe was gonna tell you Cas, but we had decided to wait a week to see if it worked out before we told you the news but then Cas moved in and Dean fell for you the day you crashed into our damn leaves so then Gabe and I decided we weren't going to tell you until you had both admitted your feelings for one another." Sam explained while Gabriel just nodded at a constant rate.

"So are you two numb-skulls okay with this? Not that it would change anything but I mean, it would be nice if you approved." Gabe asked.

"Approved?!" Cas asked smiling, and Dean let out a belly laugh.

"Cas and I have been talking about how you two had all this unresolved sexual tension and needed to tell each other how you felt for like two months." Dean said still laughing a little.

"When really the sexual tension was just there because you couldn't act like a couple in front of us. Wow that makes this even more hilarious because it shows how inept Dean and I are at detecting someone's feelings." Cas sad grinning and the boys laughed.

"So you don't mind?" Sam asked worried, and raised an eyebrow.

"Course not Sammy." Dean assured his brother and before Dean and Cas could look away Gabriel shouted "WONDERFUL" and gave Sam a great big smooch on the lips. Sam blushed furiously but smiled into the kiss mere seconds afterwards.

Dean pretended to puke in the popcorn bowl before kissing Cas so he could distract himself from his baby brother kissing some golden haired demon thing. They all smiled when Happy Gilmore won the golf tournament.

**Soooooo I know this was super short, but I wanted to do this little transition blippy thing with some fluff and Sabriel and Destiel and shitt so here it is, it's basically just some little transition meat that I needed to add before I continue finishing this delicious Destiel sandwich. … Was that a bad analogy? Whatever, you know what I mean. HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW PLS? DO WANT ANYTHING SPECIFIC TO HAPPEN OR LIKE WHAT ANYTHING JUST WRITE NICE THINGS PLS OK. One love. **

**Liz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH LIKE YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY SO I KNOW THAT YOU WANT MORE AND YOU ACTUALLY LIKE IT AND IT MAKES ME WANNA WRITE MORE ALL THE TIME AND YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFULL AND I JUST WANNA GIVE YOU ALL KISSES AND HUGS AND STUFF. **

**Alriight. Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it as much as the others. Enjoy :D**

"OH YEAH? WELL FUCK YOU TOO YA ASS HAT AND A HALF!" Dean shouted at the customer as they sped away. "I'm not going to pay that much my ass." Dean grumbled to himself angrily.

"Boy?! What the hell are you hollerin at a customer like that for?" Bobby asked him bursting out of his office.

"That douche bag just told me that he wasn't going to pay for all of the god damn amazing work I did on his car because a friend of his could have fixed it for cheaper. That friend of his wasn't voted best mechanic in Lawrence, Kansas three years in a row by the Union was he now? No. Bobby it was a reasonable price." Dean said angrily and then sadly.

"Dean, I know you're upset and I know that our prices aren't that expensive but you gotta hold in all that rage when those stingy dickwads come around here, that's how we loose customers." Bobby explained to him.

"Bobby I know that." Dean said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, "It's just I'm trying to help Sammy get through college ya know? I mean, yeah he got a full ride to the University, but I have to help him pay for his books and I still get groceries for me and that giant every week…" Dean's sentenced drifted off into aggravated grumbling.

"Dean, you do know that Sam has a job right?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! But I want that money to be for him to spend on the things he wants because he never had that when he was a kid, Bobby!" Dean told the old man.

"Neither did you Dean…" Bobby said sternly.

"I never really wanted much anyways, but Sammy always wanted things like books and a chemistry set and Law and Order on DVD but we could never get him those things and now he can buy them himself, I don't want him to worry about money until he's at Stanford." Dean told Bobby they both sighed.

"Dean, just take the rest of the day off alright? You haven't had a vacation since the week after you kicked you're daddy out. You know what? Take the rest of the goddamn week off. You need it." Bobby told one of his surrogate sons.

"But Bob—" Dean began but Bobby held up a finger to silence him.

"Don't worry, you're still gonna get paid ya idjit, now go on, git." Bobby said shooing him away.

Dean rubbed a hand down his face and sighed for about the eighth time and got into baby. He took out his phone and called Cas.

"Dean?" Cas asked, probably because he assumed Dean was still at work.

"Hey Cas, I got the rest of the day off, listen babe, are you busy?" Dean asked puling out of the Auto Shop's parking garage.

"Nope, just got out of my last class, you wanna do something?" Cas asked in reply.

"I've had kind of a rough day, wanna get a drink?" Dean asked sighing. _Again. _

"Sure, at the Roashouse?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, but don't walk, I'll be at the university in like two minutes, what building are you near?"

"I'm sitting on a bench outside the library." Cas told him.

"Oh, I know where that is, Sammy's always volunteering there." Dean said glad he didn't need directions, Cas smirked and Dean could sense it and smiled too.

" I'll be there in a minute." Dean said.

" Alright see you then." Cas replied and they hung up.

Cas was a little nervous because this was a small college and almost everyone knew everyone and his college friends hadn't met his home friends yet and he was just nervous because Dean picking him up meant that those two worlds were colliding and it just made him a little jittery. People did know that he and Sam were close friends, and although Sam was part of his home life he had also been part of his school life from the beginning so it wasn't weird but Dean was entering the realm of his education and nerdy friends. It made him feel better that some people knew who Dean was because he was the local mechanic and Sam's older brother.

Dean saw Cas immediately and pulled up a few feet from the bench he was sitting at and before Cas could get up Dean was out of the car.

"Dean?" Cas asked as he walked over to him.

As Cas stood to greet him Dean brought him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cas asked hugging him back and then pulling back to look into his eyes as he held Dean's face.

"Yeah, can uhh, can we just sit for a sec?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. They sat back down on the bench; Cas held Dean's hand and leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, but not yet, not until I have some sort of alcohol in my system." Dean said, his voice rumbling out.

There was another short silence before Dean spoke up again.

"So this is your campus huh?"

Cas laughed, lifted his head from Dean's shoulder, crossed his legs up onto the bench and faced Dean, still holding Dean's hand.

"Yes, Dean. You've been here before, Sam does go here too." Cas said smiling and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, but it's different when I'm with you I guess, and honestly I've never really been here for more than a few minutes. I just pick Sam up and we go home, and a lot of the time in the spring and fall he likes to run home." Dean explained.

"Wait, so you've never actually been on the campus? Or in any of the buildings? And you've been living here your entire life?" Cas asked astonished.

"I guess I never had a reason to?" Dean said questioning why he had never actually strolled onto the campus also.

"Hey! Before we get a drink why don't I show you around? Sam's somewhere in the dorms because he's got a project with this chick named Becky, maybe we can bomb their studying and save him." Cas said jumping from the bench and pulling Dean with them.

"Sure, I'd love for you to give me a tour Cas, but uhh, why would we need to save Sam from studying? He loves studying." Dean asked a little confused.

"He didn't tell you about Becky? She's a psycho. She's in love with him, but she also writes this weird porn stuff based off of him and Gabriel." Cas said shivering at the thought as he takes Dean's hand and starts leading him through the campus.

"Seriously? That's some fucked up shit." Dean said completely grossed out by this weird chic he's never even seen.

"Yeah I know, suck thing is, is that she's friends with one of Sam and I's friend, Chuck, he kinds tolerates her because they've been friends since high school, and she's like the only girl he can talk to without throwing up." Cas explained and pointed out the science building and the music hall as they walked past some college students and the buildings throughout the campus.

Dean hadn't even realized that there were so many buildings over here.

"Alright, this is the dorm building that Sam's in, come on, I know what room is Becky's." Cas said and pulled Dean inside the building.

A lot of the students were staring at them while they held hands, if they looked even a little judgmental Dean glared at them until they realized that he could kill them easily and ran away.

There was at least eight times where somebody waved or said hello to Cas, and Dean was beginning to wonder how so many people knew who he was.

"Hey babe? How do so many people know you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I think it's because I started working at the coffee shop. They see me there and at school. They always come during my two shifts, in the morning, after you leave, and in the afternoon, before you get out of work. You always miss the swarms of college students." Cas explained to him as they took the stairs to the second floor.

"I see, I guess I might have to check it out when all those hippies are there tomorrow." Dean said thoughtfully.

"You've got the day off tomorrow?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Bobby gave me the rest of the week off, Wednesday through Sunday, five days off." Dean told his boyfriend.

"Wow, that was nice of him." Cas said smiling as well and they turned down a narrow hallways and Cas stopped them at a dorm room all the way down at the end, room 227.

Cas knocked.

They heard a high pitched giggle and then a defeated sigh before a tiny girl, with big teeth, crazy eyes, and light brown hair opened the door. Dean assumed this was Becky, and he was not mistaken.

"Oh hi Castiel!" Becky said, she hadn't really noticed Dean, because he's moved to lean against the wall directly next to the door so she couldn't see him, plus he wanted to surprise Sam.

"Cas?" Sam said getting up and coming to the door as well. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the Café? Dean'll be there soon." Sam asked confused.

"I told Gabriel and Lucifer that I wasn't coming in today becau—" Dean cut Cas off and showed himself, grinning up at Sam.

"Cause Bobby gave me the rest of the day off, and the rest of the week, hey Sammy." Dean said finishing Cas' sentence and greeted his little brother.

"Dean!" Sam said happily, "Wait, Bobby gave you the rest of the _week _off?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, "That's awesome, you really need a vacation Dean, but umm how are we gonna pay—" Dean held up his hand to stall Sam's sentence.

"He's still paying me." Dean assured Sam, and that only made Sam grin wider.

"WAIT A SECOND, SAM DID YOU SAY _DEAN_?" They all heard Beck shout from somewhere in the dorm room. She came sprinting up to the door and looked at Dean, and then at Sam and then back at Dean and then back at Sam and then shrieked.

"YOU TWO ARE LIKE THE CUTEST BROTHERS EVERRR." She shouted into Cas' face a little, "Like omg,(yeah she actually said omg) he even calls you Sammy!"

"Uhh thanks?" Sam said confused.

"Yeah okay, umm, so Sam, we were just stopping by, Cas is showing me around campus." Dean told his brother.

"Yup, you know he's never actually been on it? But tell Gabriel that we won't be stopping by the shop later, we're going to the Roadhouse later instead." Cas told his friend.

Becky was watching and listening to the conversation intently and it was creeping them all out a little bit.

"The Roadhouse?" Sam questioned after chuckling about Cas' astonishment about Dean never actually setting foot on the campus.

"Yeah, Ellen and Jo and Ash have been buggin me to come visit, plus I really need a drink….and maybe some consolation sex?" Dean said looking down at Cas with a seductive smile but also pleading puppy dog eyes that he'd learned from Sam.

"Oh god, ew! Dean, come on." Sam said cringing and Becky's eyes widened more than they already were which they didn't think was possible.

"Oh cause you and Gabe are soooooooo discrete, you two are disgusting, I came downstairs to you two playing tonsil hockey against the kitchen counter this morning." Dean sneered.

"Whatever Dean," Sam said still grinning.

"It's okay Sam, we're probably just gonna get drunk and end up falling asleep on tip of each other, plus Mr." Cas said looking at Dean, "consolation sex? So not going to happen."

"Oh that's right! You two haven't knocked boots yet! Sealed the deal, put the hotdog in the bun," Sam began listing things off and Dean said, "Laid Jesus in the Manger." And both Sam and Cas hit him.

"Whatever, Dean, be blasphemous ways, but you two haven't had sex yet, and Gabe and I have, the one and only time ever where Sam Winchester has got better game than his older brother." Sam taunted.

"You two have been together longer, Cas and I have only been together for a month, ya bitch." Dean growled and Cas grinned.

"Yeah, yeah jerk." Sam said and they said goodbye. Cas waved and Dean ruffled his hair.

Sam closed the door and turned around to find Becky right in his face.

"Umm, Becky?" Sam asked.

"Castiel is dating your older hunk brother Dean?" she asked.

"Yah." Sam said unsure of what else he could do.

"Oh my goooooooood. You and your brother are both bisexual? And Cas and his brother are both bisexual? This is just pure fanfiction heaveennnn." She said excitedly.

"What? Um okay? That's it though. The rest of my family, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, they're all straight. And Cas' eldest brother Lucifer and best friend Balthazar are straight too." Sam said trying to prove something that would make her want to write this weird porno stuff less. Especially since sometimes she thought about it while they were doing the project and she would moan and shit. It made him uncomfortable. He needed to call Gabe and get out of there.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

It was later. Dean and Cas were sitting at the bar, and Dean was drinking a whiskey that wasn't nearly as watered down as it should be and Cas was having one beer because he was designated driver in case Dean got completely wasted.

"So Bobby gave me a vacation cause I haven't had one in what? Maybe… five years or so." Dean told Cas.

"Oh my gosh, Dean, you can't just work constantly all your life, you're not a machine." Cas told him, taking his hand.

"Yeah I know Cas, it's just at the time I was raising Sammy, and I wasn't focusing on myself. And that's what was bothering me so much today. A customer refused to pay because they believed it was too expensive when honestly? We charge less than we should and it was kinda freaking me out because I still support Sam and I need the money because I don't want Sam to have to buy the groceries with his money." Dean said taking a rather large swig from his beer.

"Dean listen to me, okay? You raised Sam, and you know what? He turned out fucking awesome, he's literally one of the most nice people I have ever met, like how can you even be that nice? And he's smart and he loved you. And that's all that matters." When Cas finished Dean smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Dean went to use the bathroom a few minutes later and when he got out he saw, to his disapproval, that someone had taken his seat and was trying to talk up Cas. He could see that Cas was politely trying to turn the man down and so Dean headed over there.

"You're in my seat." Dean grit out, coming up behind the dude, he wasn't that big, he wasn't small, but Dean could take him easily.

"Yeah? Well you got up and now it's my seat." The guy said and turned back to Cas, "So as I was saying, let me buy you a drink—" Dean was fuming behind this dude and Cas looked over the man's shoulder and wasn't sure if Dean's outrageous jealousy should make him laugh, give him a boner or both.

"I swear to God, if you ask my boyfriend if he wants you to buy him a drink one more time, I will take you outside, rip out your esophagus and tie to your dick." Dean growled and the guy looked at him with an obscene amount of beer and left.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him outside with a quick wave to Ellen, and he flung Cas up against the side of the impala and trapped him there with his body.

"Do you _like _watching me get jealous or what?" Dean asked less than a half an inch fro Cas' face.

"At first? no, but then when I saw how you act when you get all possessive and protective? It's seriously hot." Cas admitted.

"Oh?" Dean asked and shoved a knee between Cas' legs.

**I kknow it's a weird place to end this chapter but I'm like super tired and I can't keep my eyes open. Okay, for future chapters I was thinking of including John and Cas' other not accepting family. Any suggestions? Also, review pls? cause I love those and I love you. **

**One love.**

**Liz. p.s. i re posted this because there was typo at the end that i just could not let slide alright? ok awesome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay dokayyy, I'm seriously bad at writing smut, so there isn't going to be any and I'm sorry if you were looking forward to that. I only have like written it twice and its reallyyyyyy bad. I can right some pretty good foreplay though, so there ya go. Anyways. Sooo this is where the happiness is gonna stall a little okay? Yikes alright, hope you enjoy :D**

The car ride home was, to put it bluntly, hard. In more ways then one. After Dean had shoved a knee up into Cas' crotch the smaller man was turned on even more and let's just say it all went down hill from there. Kissing had ensued and Dean had to rip himself away from Cas because if they didn't get home now he was going to fuck Cas up against the side of the impala where everyone could see. Now he wasn't totally against the idea but he knew Cas would punch him in the neck if he tried.

On the way home Cas had his hand gripping Dean's upper thigh and was kissing Dean's neck leaving more than enough hickeys in his wake. It was making it very difficult for Dean to drive, the only thing keeping him from crashing was the fact that it was the impala and he _really _loved his car.

Then, Cas palmed Dean's hard on through his jeans and the car swerved.

"Fuck, Cas you can't do th-that I'm trying to dr-drive." Dean growled out as his boyfriend continued.

Cas chuckled in Dean's ear.

"Cas, I'm serious, unless you want to die anytime soon you will stop until we get home." Dean growled.

"Fine." Cas said pouting and removed his hand from Dean's crotch but then continued kissing Dean's neck and squeezing his thigh, which honestly, almost did Dean in, and if the house had been any farther away he would have pulled over.

Dean hit 90 mph when they got to their street and pulled into his drive way, stopping the car with a jolt.

"Which house is Sam and Gabe in?" Dean asked leaving the car as soon as the engine stalled, Cas was at his side in a second.

"Mine" Cas whispered right before their mouths collided.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled lightly at the hair that his hands came into contact with. Dean wound his arms around Cas' waste and pulled the boy as close as he could possibly get him and kissed him senseless. Cas sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth and Dean groaned and pushed their hips together.

Their tongues fought for a dominance that was quickly won by Dean as he mapped out Cas' mouth with his tongue and sucked on Cas', leaving the man in his arms weak at the knees.

"In house now" Dean growled and practically ran for the front door, pulling a dizzy Cas along behind him.

Dean slammed the door shut and pushed Cas against it as soon as he got the correct footing and Cas moaned. Dean put his feet flat on the ground and lifted Cas up with ease and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waste. Dean pushed his hips into Cas' while he was still against the door and they both shivered, then Dean carried him through the house and to the bedroom.

The entire time Dean was carrying Cas, Cas was expertly attacking Dean's mouth and Dean was walking blindly through the house, he was happy about it the entire time though so it was okay. Cas really liked kissing Dean's neck, it was a fetish, especially Dean's neck though, because you could see the muscles whenever he turned his head and his adams apple stuck our just the right amount and the skin was tan and smooth. It was perfect and Dean was going to have to ignore a lot of questioning looks from people because he had _at least _six hickies.

Once Dean had closed the door to the bedroom, he stopped with Cas in his arms in front of the bed.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean whispered.

"Dean I am more than sure." Cas whispered back and he and Dean collapsed onto the bed.

Cas landed with an "umph" on his back, legs still wrapped around Dean's waste, that was now directly above him, and Dean ground his hips down into Cas'. They were both still wearing all of their clothes, they both had hard ons that were painfully pushing against their denim clad hips and they both moaned into one another's mouths.

"Shirt off," Cas practially growled when Dean pulled away from yet another knee weakening kiss, he grinned down at the dark haired man and removed his t-shirt. Once again Cas marveled at Dean's upper body. Dean may be self-confident but Cas could tell he was also very self-conscious about himself, always questioning whether or not he was good enough. He _was_ good enough, and in this area particularly so. Dean's shoulders and chest and stomach were all well muscled, though not nearly as defined as Sam, he was bulky and his arms bulged and rippled when ever he moved them. Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest, he'd felt Dean's chest before, but never like this, and he caressed his golden and freckled skin. Dean swallowed, and Cas looked up, he saw the lighter haired man's jaw twitch and looked into his green eyes. Dean was truly beautiful.

"Your turn," Dean said smirking down at Cas and removed Cas' button down shirt, tearing away the buttons, and ripping it open as they listened to the little clicks that were made when the buttons hit the floor.

Dean stopped dead to admire Cas. He'd only ever seen Cas shirtless once, they had been taking it slow, and it was when he had gotten out of the shower while Dean was over hanging out with Lucifer and Gabriel while Sam was at school. He'd walked out with a towel around his waste and Dean had tried his very hardest not to look because at the time they weren't together.

Cas was lean, still pretty well muscled because he did ride his bike ever where, but he wasn't bulky like Dean was, he was thinner and longer, although Dean was still three inches taller. Cas was pale, not a blemish or freckle was on his skin, it was like he was a perfect porcelain statue. His stomach was hard and flat and his hip bones jutted out in a way that made Dean's abdomen grow warm. Cas' hair was messy, even messier since Dean had had his hands in it, and his jaw was square and covered in five o'clock shadow and his lips were even more full because they were kiss swollen and his eyes shone a brighter and more lustful blue and Dean almost died because he was so gorgeous.

Dean swallowed again.

"You're beautiful Cas." He whispered leaning down to kiss him again.

"You stole my line Dean" Cas said pretending to pout, but kissed him back.

Dean chuckled and unbuttoned Cas' pants.

The next morning the floor of Dean's room was littered with clothing. Underneath the sheets and comforter Dean was spooning Cas, the smaller man had his back pressed up against Dean's chest and Dean's arms was around his waste. Dean didn't have to work today so he slept in a little until Cas had to get up for his shift at the Fallen Angel's café before he had classes at the University.

They were both sound asleep when there was a small flash of light and a loud giggle that woke them up. Cas opened his eyes to see a confused Dean looking towards the bottom of the bed, Cas turned to look as well, and was surprised to see his older brother Gabriel, standing there with a camera, Gabe snapped another picture of sleepy Cas and sleepy Dean looking at him like he was a giant teddy bear that had come to life.

"Gabriel get the fuck out of here or so help me God," Dean threatened, but Gabe was already gone and they heard Sam's scolding and then Sam's laughter. They must have either come home that morning or last night after Cas and Dean had had sex.

Cas turned, still in Dean's embrace, and looked at his boyfriend.

"Mornin'" Dean said grinning sleepily at him.

"Good morning," Cas said groggy from sleep and screaming out in pleasure.

"What time do you have to be at the shop?" Dean asked leaning over and kissing Cas' shoulder and then his neck, and then took Cas' ear lobe into his mouth. Cas shivered.

"Around eight, so in like an hour, which means I should probably get up and shower and eat." Cas said leaning over more to give Dean a quick kiss.

Dean made it longer than a quick one.

"Need company while you shower?" Dean asked huskily.

"Oh that's right, you have the rest of the week off," Cas said smiling, "of course I would love to have you accompany me in the shower." He added and they got out of bed.

Once they were clean and dressed Dean said goodbye to Cas because he wanted to take his bike to the shop and Dean needed to take Sammy over to the University. Dean didn't dress for work today, today he wore his most comfortable and well fitting pair of jeans and his favorite Led Zepplin t-shirt, with his boots. Not only did he look really hot but he was also super relaxed, it was like wearing sweatpants for him.

Cas, who never dressed the way he was supposed to at the café was not wearing the khaki pants and navy blue shirt with Fallen Angel Café written in yellow and red on the back, he was wearing his favorite pair of black jeans and tie-dye shirt, the same outfit he was wearing when he and Dean first met only instead of wearing black high top converse he was wearing tan construction boots.

Cas got to his brother's coffee shop first, Lucifer and Gabriel were of course already there dressed as they were supposed to be and serving their usually morning customers their coffee. Dean would be coming in later than usual because he had dropped Sam off before getting a coffee because he wasn't working today which meant he'd see the café with a huge crowd off college students inside. Cas smiled to himself because Dean wasn't really a big fan of large crowds, he said it was because he felt like people were always staring at him, Cas told him it was because they actually were staring at him because he was so damn hot but Dean waved that off as a joke when in all honesty it was pretty true, for both of them. For all of them. The Novacks and the Winchesters had this problem where they were all so goddamn hot and everyone couldn't help but notice.

Cas was managing the register while Gabriel and Lucifer waited on people when Dean walked in. There weren't a ton of college students but there was a fair amount, all the tables were full but luckily there was a spot at the end of the counter that e could use.

"Deano! Looking just as good as you did this morning I see." Gabe said to him.

"Fuck you, Gabe, if you did anything inappropriate with those pictures I swear to God I will make you three inches shorter than you already are." Dean said icily at the smallest Novack who only snickered. A few of the college students looked confused because they all assumed they were the ones who knew the coffee shop owners better than anyone else. Some people asked who Dean was, Gabe answered with things like he's my best friend, we're also neighbors, he's dating my baby bro, my boyfriend is brother, anything along those lines. It was all so fascinating to them which made Dean shake his head.

"Hey Dean." Lucifer said as Dean sat down.

"Oh, hey Lucifer." Dean said smiling at him and felt some students close to them staring. "Is it me knowing you guys so personally or your name that's making them stare?" Dean asked quietly.

"It's both," came a snarky British accent from behind Dean. It was Balthazar. Lucifer flicked Balthazar in the ear as he passed by and Dean and Balthazar chuckled.

"So where have you been for the past few days Balthazar?" Dean asked turning to a man that he now called a friend, since he had never actually been interested in Cas in any way romantically.

"Lucifer's been showing me around town." He said simply, "And please, call me Balthy or Bal it sounds so formal when you use my full name, only your brother uses it. He refuses to do otherwise."

"Yep that's Sammy for ya," Dean said smiling, "So is there like something going on between you and Lucifer or.." Dean asked, he knew of Balthazar's sexuality, the same as his own, bisexual, but he could have sworn that Lucifer was straight.

"No, of course not, just good friends. That man over there is the straightest man I have ever met, loves Gay people though, anyways, I think he's rather fond of your close family friend Jo Harvelle."

When Balthazar said those words Dean's older brother instincts kicked in.

"No worries mate, I'm sure he would never think of just going out with her without discussing it with you and your brother and that weird man with the mullet first." Balthazar said laughing.

That's when Cas came over.

"It's nice to see you two bonding." Cas said smiling at them. Most of the college students in the café knew Cas personally or knew of Cas, and his two best friends that he's made sat in the corner and watched. Their names were Chuck Shirley and Charlie Bradbury, and they were Cas' only friends at the University other than Sam. They knew Sam and were good friends with him as well but they lived on campus and it was rare that Cas' family and love life would collide with his friends and education life.

"Hey babe." Dean said smiling at Cas and they kissed over the counter. Balthazar pretended to look hurt so Cas gave him a kiss on the cheek and Dean gave him a "playful" punch in the arm.

Balthazar watched and observed Dean and Cas, they were even more comfortable than normal around one another, more touchy feely, as if that was even possible for these two.

"You two knocked boots last night didn't you." Balthazar said simply.

"What? What would make you say that?" Cas asked as he and Dean blushed furiously.

"Oh did they ever!" Gabriel shouted from the other side of the coffee shop, "You should have seen them this morning, they were thoroughly fucked!"

"Gabe, if you say one more thing I'm gonna kick your ass!" Dean shouted back.

"Relax Deano!" Gabe said smirking.

"I'm gonna help him in a minute Gabriel, this is how we loose customers you nosey little fuck!" Lucifer shouted from the kitchen.

"Of course, Satan." Gabriel sneered and went back to meet his older brother.

Cas rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, _why do people even come here?_ He thought.

There were only a few people left in the coffee shop, Chuck and Charlie had moved closer so they could hear everything, and there were a few other students that Cas didn't know personally, thank God. Cas' family knew Charlie and Chuck but Dean and Balthazar did and he knew he was going to end up introducing them because honestly? Charlie was nosier than Gabriel and just as friendly.

"If he wasn't dating my brother than I would probably stab him in his trachea with a broken pencil, you know that right?" Dean asked looking at his boyfriend. Balthazar laughed.

"I would hold him down for you." Cas said smiling.

"So you guys _did_ put the snake in the hole yesterday, congratulations." The Brit said grinning.

"Balthy." Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then there was a large crashing sound that made everyone jump and Cas looked over to see that Charlie had tipped over in her chair trying to hear the conversation. He went over to her and Chuck and helped her up.

"You know, I could just introduce you if you want." Cas said laughing at her.

"Oh I don't think tha—" Chuck began but Charlie cut him off.

"Would you?" she asked excitedly and Cas nodded bringing them back over to Dean and Balthazar. The two light haired men looked at Cas in confusion.

"Dean, Balthazar, these are my two best friend from school, other than Sam of course, Charlie Bradbury and Chuck Shirley." Cas said and Dean and Balthazar shook their hands.

"Charlie, Chuck, this is Balthazar, my closest friend from high school that is visiting and this is Dean my boyfriend, he's also Sam's older brother." Cas added.

"ooooh my goodness Cassie! He's gorgeous, and no wonder he's related to Sam." Charlie said grinning.

"You're pretty good looking yourself, Cassie where did you find such a beautiful best friend?" Balthazar said turning on his charm and looking at the vibrant red head. Chuck barked out a laugh and Balthy glared at him.

"Nice try Balthy, Charlie's a lesbian." Cas said grinning and Dean smirked trying to hold in a laugh. Balthazar glared at him.

"So you're Sam's brother, huh? That's cool, he talks about you a lot at school." Chuck told Dean.

"Yeah? He's mentioned you before, a few times, but we don't talk much about school unless he's having a hard time." Dean said.

"That's right, Sam doesn't live on campus, he lives with you." Charlie said happy she knew things.

"Yup, Cas here and his brothers live right next to us." Dean said smiling, and Cas took his hand.

"YEAH, DEANO, HERE IS MY BEST FRIEND. I'VE KNOWN THIS GREASE MONKEY FOR FOUR YEARS. AND NOW HE'S MY BROTHER IN LAW." Gabriel shouted coming out of the kitchen and wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Gabe, I told you to stop calling me that. Cas and I have literally only been together for two and half months and you and Sam for four months, I'm nobody's brother in law." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know, so you hanging out with me and Lucifer today since you got the day off?" Gabe asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said, "What about you Balthazar?" Dean asked.

"What will we be doing exactly?" he asked.

"Drinking light beer and watching a Star Trek marathon probably." Gabriel replied.

"Or just talking and drinking, playing some poker maybe?" Dean said and Lucifer shouted a yes to the gambling from the kitchen behind the counter.

"Might as well." Balthazar said shrugging his shoulders.

**XXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Dean, Gabriel, Lucifer and Balthazar were all playing an intense game of texas hold em', and betting with popcorn and pretzel sticks as money when the someone knocked hard on the front door.

"I'll get it," Lucifer said standing and left the room. The door opened and then there was silence.

"Luci! Who is it?!" Gabriel shouted and ate some of his money.

There was still silence so the three men got up to see why Lucifer wasn't answering them.

When they walked into the living room they saw that Lucifer had a tall dark haired man with cold blue eyes pinned to wall, and had his hand wrapped around his throat, and standing not far from them was a short petite woman with long red hair and green eyes, like Charlie, accept she was thinner and looked almost like a really pretty skeleton.

"Dean, grab Gabriel right now…right now Dean!" Balthazar shouted as he went over to Lucifer. Dean held Gabriel by the arms as he struggled forward angrily.

"Lucifer, let him go, Cassie wouldn't want this, and you know it won't do any good, let him go." Balthazar said calmly prying Lucifer's fingers off of the other man's throat.

"Uhh guys? I'm a little lost here." Dean said still holding Gabriel back without much effort.

"Who are you?" the red head asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing sister." Dean sneered.

Lucifer finally let the tall man down, he really wasn't that tall, the same height at Lucifer, and inch shorter than Dean at six feet, and after the man was done coughing and clearing his throat he said, "I am Michael Novack and this is my sister Anna."

Oh. _Oh. _That's why Gabriel and Lucifer were so angry. Now Dean was angry.

"_You're _Michael?" Dean asked, "_The _Michael?" he let Gabriel go who had calmed down, and now Dean needed calming down and Gabriel wasn't nearly big enough for the job.

"What do you mean by _the _Michael?" Michael asked.

"Ha. What do I mean?" Dean asked coldly, advancing forward, Michael visibly noted that Dean was bigger and probably stronger than Lucifer, "You're the dick that kicked Cas out of his own house, you're the asshole who told him he was an abomination. _How?" _Dean seethed, "_How could you? _How could you say that someone as beautiful and giving and s_elfless_ as Cas?"

"Deano, calm down," Gabe said slowly.

"Calm down? Calm down? I am as calm as I could possibly be right now, you're lucky Sammy isn't here Gabe, because we'd both just tear him apart." Dean growled.

Lucifer walked up to Dean and put his hands on Dean's shoulders to try and calm him. It didn't work.

"Dean, leave. Go and get Cas and Sam and bring them back here, but warn them first, if Cas doesn't want to come bring him to your house and send Sam in here and we'll all talk things out okay?" Lucifer said and Dean nodded, glared at Michael and then at Anna and looked back to his friends.

"Don't worry Dean, I won't let anything happen." Balthazar assured him and he left.

**SOOOO? How did you like it? So, I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should have, in the end, John being good and defending Cas and Dean and Sam and Gabriel and the others against Michael and Anna? Or Michael and Anna defending them from John? I think I already have a decision but I just wanna know what you guys would like better, it might change my mind. **

**Review please? What didn't you like? What did you like? Want me to change something? Just leave your wonderful smile creating reviews plssssss. One love. **

**Liz. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been getting all of my stuff together to like, apply to college and it's making me even more anxious than I already am, so yah, but writing this calms me down. It's nice. Also I've been buying Christmas presents so yeah, hope you like it. :D**

Dean's knuckles were white because he gripped the steering wheel so hard. Once Dean had left the house he called Sam while he walked to the impala.

_ "Dean?" Sam had picked up, expecting Dean to be too busy playing poker to call him. _

_ "Sammy, we've got a problem. You anywhere near Cas?" he had asked. _

_ "Yeah actually, he's walking right next to me, we were about to head home.." Sam said slowly. _

_ "Put me on speaker phone." Dean demanded and Sam did so. _

_ "Dean, what's wrong?" Dean heard Cas ask. _

_ "Listen, we were playing a poker game and someone knocked on the door. Lucifer went and answered it, but he took to long so me and Gabe and Bal went to look and he had this dude pinned to the wall by his neck and little chick was standing off to the side." Dean explained. _

_ "Well who was it?" Sam asked. _

_ "It…It was Michael and Anna Novack." Dean almost whispered. _

_ "What?!" Cas asked confused and a little scared. _

_ "I know. Cas, babe, listen to me. I almost murdered your older brother back there, so Gabriel sent me to get the two of you. You've got two choices. You can stay with me at me and Sam's house while your brothers and Bal talk to them, or I can bring you home. BUT, if you wanna see them tonight, I am coming with you. Also, Sammy, Gabe says not to come inside if you feel like hitting anyone." Dean told them. _

_ "I think it would be best if Cas and I just went home with you and waited until tomorrow to talk things out with Michael and Anna. Let them get the brunt of it from the guys." Sam said into the phone. _

_Cas nodded but realized that Dean couldn't hear his head motion, "I agree with Sam." _

_ "Alright, I'll pick you guys up at the library, be there in a few." Dean said and hung up the phone. _

Now that he was off the phone and speeding his way towards the University's library Dean felt his anger re-immerge. He was ticked off, and he wanted to turn around, go back to the Novack household and rip Michael's lungs out.

You see, Dean never thought he'd get the unfortunate pleasure of meeting these certain members of Cas' family. He'd just assumed that from now on it was Cas, Gabriel, and Lucifer, and that they'd start a new family. He never would have dreamed that the people that kicked Castiel from his home would search him out.

When he pulled up in front of the library he put the car into park and sent Gabe a text letting him know that Sam and Cas were going to stay with him while they worked things out. He looked up when Sam knocked on the window.

Dean unlocked the car and shoved his cell back into his pocket. Sam got into the passenger seat and Cas scooted into the back. Sam would have sat in the back so Cas could sit with Dean but he just couldn't physically fit back there anymore.

"Hey Sammy, hey Cas." Dean said smiling sadly at them.

"Hey." Sam said stonily.

"Hi" Cas said quietly, sitting up to give Dean a kiss on the cheek before buckling his seat belt. "So it's really Michael and Anna?" Cas asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Michael looks like you, accept he looks colder, and he looks like a dick." Dean snarled.

"He is." Cas said chuckling, but without emotion.

"Yeah, well he doesn't accept you or Gabriel for who you are, and he just doesn't like Lucifer, and that's just bitchy, Gabe was right, there's a reason I shouldn't go inside." Sam seethed, staring out the window.

"Hopefully, everything will be okay." Cas whispered.

**XXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Gabriel and Lucifer were sitting across the kitchen table from Michael and Anna, and Balthazar stood protectively behind them.

"So?" Lucifer said, finally breaking the tension filled silence.

"So what?" Anna asked.

"So what the fuck are you two doing here?" Lucifer said leaning forward and glaring at them.

"We're your siblings, we have a right to come and visit you." Anna continues stubbornly.

"Oh cut the shit Anna, you don't want to be here and we don't want to be here, so just tell us why you are." Gabriel hissed.

"Castiel lives with you now." Michael said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah? So? He's happy here." Gabriel said curious as to where this was going.

"Do not even think you have the right to even say hello to him, not after what you did." Lucifer added.

Gabriel's phone buzzed loudly on the table just as Michael was going to respond.

"That was Dean. Cas is going to stay with him and Sam tonight. Sam said he better not come inside, he's afraid his anger would get the better of him." Gabe told Lucifer and Balthazar more then Anna and Michael.

"_That _is one of the reasons we are here. Who are these Sam and Dean people?" Michael asked stiffly.

"Dean and Sam are our neighbors, they've been best friends with us since Lucy and I moved in." Gabriel said.

"Dean, the guy that almost ripped your head off earlier, is Cassie's boyfriend. And Sam, Dean's little brother that also wants to rip your head off, is a huge six foot four giant that is Gabriel's boyfriend." Lucifer dead panned. They could all see the twinge of disgust that crossed Michael's features.

"And if you've got a problem with that, which I know you have, then leave. Leave right now and don't bother coming back." Balthazar said pointing to the door, "Because Cassie loved the both of you so much, and he looked up to you Michael, and you banished him because he likes dick. Well you know what? Gabriel swings both ways, and so do I, and so does Dean and so does Sam, and Lucifer supports it whole heartedly, so if you think you're going to say something about it? You're out numbered. So don't even try." Balthazar said finishing.

"You know, since he moved here four months ago he hasn't had a good nights sleep? Because of what you said to him. He could barely make it through the night without screaming or crying out apologies to _you." _Gabriel said icily at his eldest brother.

"Until he met Dean." Lucifer said, "The day he and Dean became friends, not even boyfriends yet, friends, his nightmares stopped."

Anna's face visibly saddened at this information, her eyes watering. Michael's face softened also, but only a little.

"We know that Castiel has a boyfriend, that's why we came." Michael said slowly, "We saw the picture of him and the angry green eyed man on face book. The one with them _in bed together._ There were two of them."

"Yeah I know. I took them, I put them on face book. How did you even find those? I unfriended you a long time ago." Gabriel asked confused.

"Uriel showed them to us." Anna said and the three men in front of her cursed. Uriel was their cousin, and they weren't overly fond of him. Guess Gabriel was unfriending someone later.

"We wanted to know if it was really true." Michael said quietly.

"_WHAT THAT CASSIE IS GAY? OF COURSE HE'S FUCKING GAY._" Gabriel said yelling now, and standing from his seat, slamming his hands on the table. "You fucking kicked him out when he told you. What, you thought he was going through some sort of phase? Being gay isn't a disease Michael, it's how he was born. You can't change it, it's just how he is. It's just how I am." Gabriel finished ranting and sat down quietly.

"It's just not normal Gabriel" Michael insisted.

"What's so abnormal about it?" Lucifer asked, "If Cassie and Gabriel find guys attractive why is that such a big deal? I'm straight, and it doesn't bother me. Why should it bother you? Why does should it matter as long as our little brothers are _happy? _That's what family is supposed to want for one another, happiness. Gabriel loves Sam and Castiel loves Dean, and Sam and Dean love them. Why would you want to change that?"

Michael looked like he was torn between accepting what Lucifer said, and agreeing to it, and wanting to scream that it was still wrong.

"But, you've got to understand, the Bible clearly say-" Michael was cut off by Lucifer.

"_Who gives a fuck about what the Bible says." _

The arguing continues and they were all to focused on each other to realize that an unfamiliar truck had pulled in front of Sam and Dean's house. John Winchester got out, and unlocked the front door to step inside.

**XXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Dean pulled into the driveway of his and Sam's house and out the impala into park. They opened the car door to hear Gabriel's distinct yelling coming from the Novack house next door.

"NOT EVERYTHING IN THE BIBLE IS LIGITMENT MICHAEL. MOSES DIDN'T TALK TO GOD THROUGH A BURNING BUSH, JESUS DIDN'T TURN WATER INTO WINE, AND GOD DIDN'T EVEN WRITE THE DAMN THING. I'M SURE HE DOESN'T CARE IF TWO GUYS LOVE EACH OTHER FOR FUCKS SAKE."

Sam, Dean, and Cas couldn't help but smile a little. Their smiles soon faded though.

"Dean." Sam said looking at the truck sitting in front of their house.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked but looked where Sam was looking. His eyes widened for a moment but then narrowed, and his jaw set firmly, his fists clenching at his sides.

Cas sensed the tension. "Who's truck is that?" he asked.

"It's our Dad's." Sam said quietly and Cas' eyes widened in understanding.

"Sammy listen to me, when we go inside, he'll be in there. I want you to take Cas into my room or yours and I want you to stay there with him until I've talked to him first," Dean said sternly.

"No Dean, not this time." Sam said standing his ground.

"Sammy, you know how the two of you get, you alw-" Sam cut him off.

"Dean listen to me for once! I'm 19, I'm an adult, I don't need you to fight my battles, maybe I need you to cook for me, or buy groceries, but I'm _going _to be there with you when we go inside and we're going to talk to Dad _together." _

Dean sighed, and finally nodded. "Fine, I guess you're right. We should talk to Dad together. But I want Cas to stay in my room while we talk to him. I would bring you home, but I definitely don't want you there." Dean told his boyfriend.

"That would be wise. I'm sure if I stayed to talk with your father before you do I would react much the same you did when you saw Michael." Cas said.

Dean nodded and walked up to the house, holding Cas' hand, with Sam behind them. They entered the house, hung their coats on the rack in the foyer, and went inside. John Winchester was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the living room. He looked up when they walked in but before he could say anything Dean spoke up.

"Cas, go to my room, I'll come get you in a little while." He told the slightly shorter man, Cas nodded, squeezed his hand, took one quick look at John and left to Dean's bedroom.

"Dad." Dean said turning from where Cas was to face their father.

"Hi boys." John said standing.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, his voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't inviting either.

"And how did you get in?" Dean added, but Dean, he was angry, "I changed the locks the day after I made you leave."

"I picked the lock okay?" John said looking down at his feet, "But I'm not hear to be yelled at or to disappoint you two even more. I just want to talk." he said quietly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out, one reason why we should listen to you." Dean seethed.

"Because I'm your father? Because you're my sons? Because I love you?" John said with pleading eyes.

"Dean, let's hear him out, at least, see what he has to say for himself." Sam said leaning down to whisper in his older brother's ear.

"Fine." Dean grumbled and he and Sam sat down on the couch while John sat in the chair he was sitting in originally.

There was a awkward and tense silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke up.

"So?" Dean asked looking at his father, "Why are you here?" Dean asked, repeating Sam's question from earlier.

"I came back because I want to apologize, and because I want to be a father again, and because I want my sons back. But I also came back to show you two something, to prove to you that I'm serious." John explained and his sons nodded for him to go on.

"The week after you kicked me out was not a fun experience. I drove for about two days with out sleep and ended up in Ohio. I got a motel room and I drank. Constantly. I didn't eat food, or sleep, I just drank and drank until the manager from the motel found me passed out on the floor and took me to the hospital. I had a horrid case of alcohol poisoning, but thankfully I do not have liver disease." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Anyways, I woke up in a hospital bed, completely sober, and my first thought was 'where are my boys?' but then I remembered. My boys were home, on their own, with the supervision of Bobby, who I'm sure was a better father then I have ever been. I immediately craved a shot of whiskey, something to drown my sorrows in, but then, then I looked to my right, and my hospital room mate was a man, he had cancer, and he was surrounded by his family. He had his little girl in his lap and his two boys holding his hand. It hurt. So much. Because I knew that I no longer had that, and I realized then, that I wanted to change it. I wanted to get better."

Sam and Dean both raised an eye brow. Dean's throat tightened.

John dug his hand into his jeans pocket, and pulled out his wallet, opened it and took out what seemed to be a poker chip.

But it wasn't a poker chip.

"This, this here, is my AA chip, marking my four years sober mark. Four years sober two days ago. I wanted to come back when I was two years sober, but when I called Bobby, he suggested against it. He said it would've been better to wait a little longer, so, here I am."

"Wow Dad, that's wow… really?" Sam asked a small grin breaking out onto his face. Dean was still quiet.

"Yeah. My councilor, his name is Garth, he really helped. You two would like him. He's a bit of a hugger though. Also, while I was away, I umm, well, I started a charity for children who end up in foster care because of abusive parents, and I also put money in your college funds every month for those four years, so paying for college shouldn't be a hassel anymore." John said smiling slowly at his boys.

Dean had tears in his eyes now. His Dad wasn't the drunk who would get angry and break things and hit them, he was how he was before. He was kind, and shy, and a little rough around the edges. He was back to normal and Dean was so happy, so happy that he was crying.

"Dad.." he whispered and stood, then John stood, and Dean threw himself at John. Hugging him fiercely and desperately. He had his Dad back.

"Oh Dean.." John said smiling, his eyes watering only a little. He hugged his son back, with just as much force but looked up to see Sam still sitting on the couch. John was afraid that Sam was a little reluctant because of the incident that had cause him to leave. Knocking Sam out and not caring. But he tried anyways.

"Get over here Sam." John said smiling and Sam all but leaped off of the couch to join their family hug.

"Dad, I don't need to pay for college, I got a full ride to the university." Sam said into his father's shoulder.

"You did?" John asked pulling back and smiling, "Holy shit, you've grown." he added when realizing how tall Sam had gotten. Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"What about you Dean? You need it for college?" John asked and Sam and Dean grew silent.

"I'm not in college dad, I never went. I worked three jobs when I turned 18, and now I work full time at the Auto Shop, Sammy lives here with me and commutes to university since it's right near us, and I pay for groceries and stuff." Dean told his father, who's face immediately grew sad when he heard the words leave Dean's mouth.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that Dean." he whispered.

"It's over now Dad, that's the past. I probably wouldn't have gone to college anyways. I like being a mechanic. I was voted best mechanic of the year for the entire state of Kansas, three years in a row." Dean said proudly.

"That's my boy." John said smiling widely.

"I'm studying law, and once I get my bachelors degree I'm gonna transfer to Stanford for my masters and doctorate." Sam added.

"Wow, Sammy, I knew you were smart, but this? I love you boys so much, and I'm sorry for all that I've put you through. All of it." he said choking up a little.

"We forgive you." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Dean, shouldn't you go check on Cas?" Sam said realizing that they had someone else in the house.

"The other man who was with you?" John asked, and the boys nodded.

"I'll be right back." Dean said and rushed down the hallways to his bedroom.

He burst through his bedroom door and Cas stood from his seat next to the window and walked over to Dean. Before he could say anything Dean had him in a tight embrace. Cas hugged him back, and he felt tears leak through the shoulder of his shirt.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked worriedly, leaning back to take Dean's face in his hands.

"Cas, I'm better than okay." Dean said, he was grinning Cas realized, "Cas he's been sober for four years, and he put a bunch of money in our college funds and he started a charity and Cas, he's back." Dean said happily.

"Dean that's wonderful-" Cas was cut off by a deep kiss, which he happily returned.

After a minute or two, they pulled apart.

"So do I get to meet him?" Cas asked.

"Of course! I hope he's okay with this." Dean said worriedly.

"I'm sure if he did all that to win you back, he'll be fine with it." Cas assured him and followed Dean to the living room, their hands grasped tightly together.

"Ahem, uhh, Dad?" Dean said clearing his throat and Sam and John turned towards Dean and Cas.

"Hey Cas." Sam said smiling at his friend.

"Hello Sam." Cas said smiling back.

"UHh, Dad? This is Castiel Novack, our neighbor, and my boyfriend." Dean said slowly. He expected anger or disgust but instead he got a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, John Winchester." John said holding out his hand. Cas released Dean's to shake his.

"Nice to meet you as well. Dean has told me much about you." Cas said smiling in return.

"Not all bad I hope?" John said stiffening a little.

"Not entirely, what he just told me is rather wonderful indeed." Cas said.

"Cas just moved in around four months ago, his older brothers Lucifer and Gabriel have lived there for a few years, they're our best friends." Dean explained.

"Religious parents?" John asked and Cas nodded smiling shyly.

"Gabriel, is uhh, my boyfriend." Sam said sheepishly and blushed furiously.

"Well! I'm happy for both of you. I truly am. I know you probably expected me to be some sort of homophobe, but to be honest, I'm okay with. You're mother's brother was gay, and he was a great guy."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Sam said.

"If you don't mind my asking, uhh, why were you waiting in Dean's room when you're house is next door?" John asked and you could visibly see Cas get anxious and a little scared. Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"Cas moved here because his oldest brother Michael and older sister Anna, and their parents kicked him out, they made him leave because he's gay. So he came to live with Lucifer and Gabriel, they'd already left a few years before because they didn't like how their parents dictated them." Dean explained.

"And earlier today while Cas and I were at the University, Michael and Anna came to visit. That's what the yelling is. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Cas' childhood best friend Balthazar are trying to understand why they came here in the first place." Sam added.

John looked at Cas, he was buried into Dean's embrace, seeking comfort. He could see how much they cared for each other.

Just then they heard some one using a key in the front door, and watched as Gabriel burst into their living room angry and crying.

"Gabe!" Sam said worried and held his ground when Gabriel rant to him for a hug. Sam wrapped his large arms around the smaller man as he cried into his chest.

"Shh, Gabe, it's okay, alright? What happened?" Sam asked.

"It's Michael, Sam, he just won't see things clearly. Anna has even realized what we're saying is right." Cas' head popped up at that. "But Michael doesn't understand, he means so much to Cassie and all he's doing is breaking his little brother's heart." Gabriel said angrily. Cas clenched Dean's shirt when he heard these words.

John looked from Sam and Gabe to Cas and Dean and back again. These men, Castiel, and Gabriel, Sam and Dean loved them, deeply. He could see that and he saw that the feelings were mutual between the couples. He didn't want to see this new part of his family falling apart, not when he was just becoming part of it again.

The four younger men watched as John stood from his seat, walked out of the house a marched next door with a determined look on his face.

Sam and Dean knew that look. Someone was going to have their skull beaten in, _or _they were going to have the sternest talking to and lesson learned of their life. They weren't sure which one they wanted it to be.

**SOOOOO? What do you think of this chapter? Did I make it a little too corny? I hope not. There was a lot of dialogue and not a lot of descriptive paragraphs, sorry about that, but dialogue is fun right? Review pleasssseeee! One love. **

**Liz. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the hiatus I totally went on from writing this. Like omg I'm so sorry. :D I started another AU called "Green Eyes Get Rid of Anxiety and Blue Eyes Make you Gayer" and I am kind of obsessed with it so I wrote like three chapters. But I didn't forget about this! Here's the next chapter :D Merry/Happy Christmas. **

Dean squeezed Cas tight and then ran out the door after his father, leaving Sam, Gabriel, and Cas in the house, standing in a tense silence. Dean was going to yell after him, tell him that he didn't need to worry about it, that he and Sam would take care of it but he'd already stormed inside the Novack home.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean ran in and stood next to his father.

"He's my Dad." Dean said simply.

Michael and Anna just watched, Michael was breathing heavily like he'd just been yelling. Balthazar was leaning against the wall smiling and Lucifer was just standing in the middle looking exhausted and worn out. When he heard what Dean said he ooked confused and then angry.

"What? Like your jackass father, "Dad"?" he asked stepping towards them.

"Whoa, Lucifer, chill. Everything's okay, everything is…better. I'll explain it to you later." Dean said putting a hand on his friends chest. Lucifer nodded.

"So why are you guys here?"

It was Dean's turn to sigh, then he looked at Lucifer, "I picked up Sammy and Cas from the University, and when we got home, Dad's truck was outside the house, so while Sammy and I were talking to him Cas sat in my room to give us some privacy. Then I introduced him to Dad and all of a sudden Gabriel comes barging into our house, fucking _sobbing _about how all this ass hat was doing was breaking Cas' heart and Sam's calming him down. I explained this situation to my Dad and he just stormed over here." Dean concluded and then everyone looked at John.

"So the real question is why are _you _here?" Balthazar asked John, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Well, Castiel, and Gabriel, and Lucifer, and I'm guessing you're Balthawhatever? Yeah okay, all of you, you're part of Sam and Dean's family now, and that means you're part of my family too, and I don't like it when my family isn't accepted or when they're sad. _I don't like it at all._" he said sternly and the corner of Dean's mouth lifted into an almost unnoticeable smirk.

John looked around the room and his stare stopped when he saw Michael sitting at the table, glaring at him.

"You're this Michael aren't you?" John asked.

"What's it to you?" Michael sneered standing to walk around the table and stand in front of them. Lucifer moved away. "My family's affairs aren't not of your concern, alright? I don't want to hear anything more about how gay people are normal too and that they're born that way. I've heard enough of that shit for one night." \

John was practically smoldering.

"Listen here you arrogant, ignorant little shit." John said pointing at Michael. " Gay people are normal people and they are born that way but that wasn't what I was going to fucking tell you alright?" John growled and Michael regarded John for a moment before nodding.

"I was a horrible father. After Dean and Sam's mother passed I became a drunk and I yelled when I was awake, and sometimes I even hit my sons. _my own sons. _Then one day, I took it too far and I knocked my youngest son out cold, I was even too drunk to feel remorse. Dean kicked me out, and he raised Sam on his own, worked three jobs, and didn't go to college so Sam could." John began. Michael lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"I just came back because I _don't want _to be a bad father anymore. I want to be part of my children's lives again. I've been sober for four years, and no matter how amazing that feet is for me, I can't be forgiven for what I did, but we, me, Dean, and Sam, can start over again. You know what it's like to live without part of your family, don't you? Knowing that they left, or you had to leave, and that _they don't want you _to be part of their lives? It hurts bad. It hurts so bad that I even contemplated suicide. Living without my boys? It was like being in hell. How does it feel Michael? How does it feel knowing that three of your own brothers don't want you in their lives because of some silly phobia that you have? How does it feel to break their hearts with every word of hatred and rejection that you throw at them? _How does it feel?_" John asked, advancing on Michael and looking him in the eyes, his voice was sad, but it seethed with anger as well.

"That's not- but- I don't-…" Michael stuttered out.

"Answer me." John said icily.

But before Michael could answer they heard a whimper from behind them. It was Cas. In the doorway stood Sam, Cas, and Gabriel, and Cas a hand over his mouth and he was looking at John with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Cas," Dean said and Cas ran to him and into his arms. He was crying into Dean's shoulder. Dean was rubbing circles into his back with his large callused hands and whispering nothings into his ear.

"Did I say something wrong?" John asked worried. Sam and Gabe walked in and shut the door. They were holding hands.

"Oh no! Not at all," Cas said pulling back from Dean, "I just-I heard what you said. All of it, and no one other than my brothers and Sam and Dean have said such wonderful things before. That I'm part of your family, and the fact that you would defend me only having met me moments ago? It makes me happy." Cas said smiling and John returned the smile.

"So you're okay?" Dean asked taking Cas' face in his hands and looking over him, staring into his eyes with concern.

"Dean you do not need to worry so much." was all that Cas said.

"Well Cas, I love you, of course I have to." Dean said smiling, his eyes were filled with tears but they never spilled over.

"I love you too Dean, so there's no need to worry. None at all." Cas whispered, and just as Dean was about to protest Cas pulled Dean's face to his and crashed their lips together. Michael gasped and Anna smiled like everyone else.

Finally, after a few long minutes Cas pulled away grinning.

"Okay, okay I won't worry." Dean said blushing but returned the grin.

"So what's your answer?" Gabriel asked after Dean and Cas had had enough mushy time. He was looking at Michael. They had all heard John ask him how he felt, and were waiting for him to reply. It was like torture, especially for Cas.

"Well?" Lucifer asked impatiently.

Michael sighed. "It does hurt. It hurts so bad. Every time I get word of how happy your life is or see you in a picture smiling when you're not with me like you used to be? I feel like I'm being stabbed with a hot poker." Michael said looking right at Cas.

"Oh Michael" Cas said tearing up again, "Then why ever did you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Becau-Because of how you are. It's not-I'm not overly fond of it and I'm not used to it, it's just-" Cas cut him off.

"It's just how I am Michael. it's just how Gabriel is. And if you want to be in our lives then you're going to have to learn to live with it." Castiel said seriously but kindly.

Cas had never spoken to Michael as forwardly or honestly as he had just then.

Michael looked at his brother first in surprise and then in respect and understanding. Slowly he smiled and said "I suppose I will have to learn to live with it then."

Cas removed himself from Dean's embrace and threw himself into Michael's arms. They squeezes each other tight. Castiel sighed happily. It had been so long since he'd hugged his eldest brother the way he was now.

"Michael?" Gabe asked stepping forward and letting go of Sam's hand.

"Come here Gabriel" he said smiling wider and Gabriel grinned wide and joined the hug.

"Lucifer?" Cas asked.

Lucifer nodded and joined the hug but they could tell he was still hesitant. He was the first to leave and it seemed he might be the first to come back.

"Ehem?" Anna said from the far corner of the room.

"Oh Anna!" Gabriel said as pulled her into the hug as well. Gabriel was always very fond of Anna, he didn't like her as much as he did Lucifer and Castiel but he did love her very much.

The Winchester's and Balthazar stepped back so the Novacks could catch up for a bit and after they talked for a few minutes and Lucifer tolerated Michael, Gabriel turned to see that they were still there. He looked right at Sam who smiled sheepishly at him and then to Dean who also grinned a little.

"Oh Cassie! We haven't properly introduced our stud muffins yet!" John choked down laugh while Sam glared at him and Dean sighed shaking his head. Gabriel had been calling them stud muffins and other weird names since they had met four years back.

They waved Sam and Dean forward while Balthazar stayed back to chat with John.

"Michael, Anna, this is my boyfriend, Sam Winchester, we've together for about four months now. Samsquatch this is my brother Michael and my sister Anna." Gabriel said introducing them, taking one of Sam's hands while he shook with the other.

Anna kissed Sam on the cheek, "it's nice to meet you." She said sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you too, both of you." Sam said smiling warmly. John and Dean smiled at how friendly and just plain nice Sammy was.

"You really are a uhh, Samsquatch as Gabriel says." Michael said looking up at him.

"Being tall runs in their family I guess" Cas said speaking up. He pulled Dean forward and squeezed his hand. "Dean here is six foot one"

Dean blushed horribly. He hated being singled out it always made him self-conscious.

"Michael, Anna, this is my boyfriend, whom I believe you already briefly met, Dean Winchester, we've only been together for two months but best friends for four. Dean these are my siblings." Cas said gently.

"It's nice to uhh, meet you I guess." Dean said a little stiffly, he was trying at least.

"I can see how much the two of you care for each other. I'm thankful that you were there for Castiel when we weren't. " Anna told him smiling and Michael nodded.

"I'll be there in the future too. I'm not goin anywhere." Dean said looking down at Cas and wrapping an arm around his waist. Cas smiled up at him.

"You know, the two of you are honestly so disgustingly cute it makes me wanna puke all the time" Lucifer said grinning as he walked towards them.

"We'll sor-ry, Satan." Dean said glaring at his friend and then grinned. "Hey Lucifer, look. I'm huggggging Cas. Oh uh oh I'm kissing his neck and he's blushing oh no Lucifer are you gonna blow your chunks? Huh?" Dean asked annoyingly and Lucifer punched him in the arm.

"Slow down on the PDA Winchester." He said laughing.

"Hey we are not nearly as bad as Sam and Gabriel" Cas said defensively.

"Hey!" They said at the same time but Gabriel had his arms hooked around Sam's waste like Velcro shoes.

"Oh shut up Sammy. You know it's true." Dean said smiling at his brother**. **

Gabriel smirked and Sam blushed more than anyone thought was possible and it only made him look more adorable which Dean hadn't previously thought was possible. Dean through his head back and laughed and as Cas looked up at him he couldn't help thinking how beautiful he was. When Dean laughed it was like angels were singing, it lifted a weight off of everyone's shoulder and everyone who heard it smiled.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Michael looked at Castiel and Dean, he watched them interact. He watched how comfortable they were with one another, Dean had his arms around Castiel's waist like it was one of the most normal things in the world, like it was instinct. He could see the protective nature in Dean though, when they had first met, and even now. Dean protected his loved ones.

Castiel was snuggled into Dean's chest, and smiling like he was in the happiest place in the world. He'd never made Castiel as happy as Dean does, and although it made him jealous and feel inadequate, he would never take it away from them.

_And the way that they looked at each other. _They had conversations with their eyes, with searching looks or quick glances. You could see how much they loved each other with just how much emotion was in their eyes. When Castiel looked at Dean he looked at him like he was the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, he looked at him like he knew he was safe and like he was better than everyone else. Not better like superior but he like he was a good person. Michael could see that Castiel also pitied Dean a little, Michael guessed it was because of Dean's clear self loathing and sadness.

But Dean wasn't sad when he looked at Cas, though. When Dean looked at Cas he looked at him like he was amazing, and his fate lit up with happiness. Dean handled Cas like he was fragile, as if he would shatter. He adored Castiel, he didn't think that he deserved Castiel, but he was happy that Cas had chosen him none the less.

Michael wasn't entirely comfortable but he would try his best because Castiel was happy, and Gabriel was happy and that made him happy.

**XXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Michael and Anna were staying in Cas and Gabriel's bedrooms for the next week and a half, so Gabriel and Cas stayed at the Winchester's most of the time. Cas and Sam were having a difficult time because they didn't like having sex when their brother's were having sex because you could hear stuff and it was weird but Gabriel and Dean didn't seem to mind it all. They found times to have alone time eventually, and when they were alone.

Balthazar was staying in the guest room at the Novacks while John was staying in his old bedroom. Later in the week the Winchesters had had a proper reunion with John, Ellen and Jo and Bobby and Ash had all come over, and the Novacks left them alone for some family time.

Everyone hugged John, Dean cried again, and Ellen and Jo cried. Bobby cried but only Dean saw him.

"So what are those hunks doing again?" Balthazar asked to no one in particular. They were all sitting in the living room enjoying one another's company.

"They're having a family reunion. John hasn't been home since Dean was seventeen." Cas explained.

"What happened to their mother?" Anna asked gently.

"She died." Gabriel said, "Sam was six months old, Dean was four. Dean carried Sam out of the house fire, while John tried to save her."

"Oh wow." Anna said surprised and sadly.

"They didn't grow up without a mother though. Ellen Harvelle, owner of the Roadhouse and mother to that fine specimen Joanna, has been a mother figure to them since the accident." Lucifer explained.

"Do Dean and Sam know you're crushing on their baby sister?" Cas asked raising an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Dean might. It's not a big deal." He said waving a hand.

"Yeah not a big deal, just get your face pounded into the shape of a boomerang by Dean." Gabe said smirking.

"Could Dean even take Lucifer?" Michael asked curiously. He knew Lucifer was pretty good in a fight, he wasn't sure about Dean though.

Everyone laughed and Lucifer snorted.

"Dean could murder me without effort. So could Sam, but Sam is also a giant." Lucifer said grinning. Michael raised his eyebrows.

"When their Dad was sober, he and Bobby taught the boys self defense because they spent a lot of time around Ellen's bar as kids." Cas explained. Michael looked impressed.

"You guys know a lot about them." Michael observed.

"Well, Gabe and Lucifer have lived next to them for four years, and Cassie has spent almost every waking minute with Dean since he moved here." Balthazar said a little sarcastically.

"_How _did you meet Dean?" Anna asked smiling.

"I crashed my bike into a pile of his leaves." Cas said blushing and then proceeded to tell the story of how Dean and he became best friends and then on how it bloomed into a relationship that he never wants out of.

Cas was finishing up his story when three people barged into their house.

"Honey I'm hoooomee!" Dean shouted from the foyer. Cas blushed and giggled.

"If you don't have my Samsquatch with you than you can't come inside!" Gabriel shouted back.

"Gabe chill, Sammy's right behind me." Dean said walking into the living room, "He's just showing Jo where to put her coat."

"Jo's with you?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, the 'grown ups' kicked us out." Sam said walking in with a tiny little Joanna trailing behind him.

"Hi guys!" she said all smiley. "Where's Lucifer?" She asked. She hadn't realized that Michael and Anna were sitting on the loveseat behind her.

"He's in the kitchen." Balthazar said and she sprinted in there. Dean and Sam shook their heads.

"Come ere' you." Cas said holding out his arms but not getting up from his seat in the arm chair, and looked up at Dean. Dean's face split into a grin. He walked over, taking only a few bow legged steps and sat right into Cas' lap.

"Hey babe." Dean said quietly and pecked Cas on the cheek. Cas blushed again.

"Samsquatch!" Gabriel yelled happily and jumped into Sam's arms, wrapping his legs around Sam's waste. It was Sam's turn to blush. He chuckled, smiled one of those Sam smiles that was horribly contagious.

"Hey Gabe." He said hugging him back. Sam looked over his shoulder at Michael and Anna. They were grinning.

They heard Jo screaming and giggling from the kitchen and watched as she ran in and stopped when she saw Sam putting Gabriel down. She flicked Gabriel in the nose.

"Hey dickface." She said grinning.

"Ow! Hello troll." Gabriel replied with a pout that turned into smirk. Jo and Gabe had an interesting relationship.

"If you guys are here then where is the genius hillbilly with the mullet?" Balthazar asked.

"Ash? He's asleep on the roof." Jo said shrugging and that was it. Everyone thought that was perfectly normal accept for Michael and Anna.

"He's sleeping on the _roof_?" Anna asked.

Jo turned around a little shocked by the fact that there were people in the room that she hadn't seen before.

"Oh you must be Anna and Michael, nice to meet you." She said smiling her adorable little smile.

"And you are…?" Michael said a little confused.

"She is Joanna Beth Harvelle, sister to the Winchester boys." Lucifer said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Jo leaned into him smiling, and flipped Dean off because she knew he was glaring. Cas laughed kissing Dean's cheek.

"But you can call me Jo." She said smiling.

Michael and Anna smiled back, not only because she was so charming but because Sam and Dean were glaring at Lucifer like he was actually Satan.

**So? What did you think? Sorry again for the long wait! Christmas, and applying to college, and homework, and another AU that I started that you should totally read, kept me busy. Review pls?one love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
